The dark paths we follow
by tate457
Summary: John Evans is not a normal kid. He runs on rooftops and steals money from the bad guys... But keeps it. In turn to pay for his sick dying mothers doctor bills. But when he gets hurt and wakes up in Mr.Davenports house and offers him a offer he can't refuse. He joins the lab rats. But the symbol on his arm and his dad is connected to a darker secret SEQUEL UP DOWNFALL OF A KING!
1. Chapter 1

Thunder clashed over top of my head as I continued to look through the binoculars. Starring at the dark ground beneath me. I started at the men robbing the bank. I had to wait. Sooner or later they'll get out of there and I'll hop down and grab the bag. That's my plan and that's the easy part the hard part is the pursuit. I sat back and observed my clothes. The slim fitting jeans and the red all-star running shoes. I never wore a shirt. I used to but as I was running it would catch on piece s of metal so I had to get ride of them while I'm out. I looked at my bare arms where my tatoes were. On my left tricep I had EVANS wrote down to my elbow. On the same arm on the bottom of my forearm was a symbol my father branded into my skin when I was 4. It's a x with a circle around it about three inches in diameter. I strapped my black sleve onto my left arm hiding all my markings and I put a tatoo sleve on my right arm and tied the green handkerchief around my face to hide my mouth and keep my breathing quiet. "We GOTA GO...NOW!" I looked back down at the car. "Time to move" I told my self and stood up and took off to my left and jumped once I landed on the roof under my feet and rolled to take off again. I quickly ran to my right and jumped off grabbing the light post sliding down. "What THE HELL IS THAT!" I heard as I reached the ground. I spun off the pole to the right as bullets flew past me. As I reached them I pulled my hand back and flung it forward into the first ones jaw. I let the momentum take me and flung my foot up to kick the next one. I stopped and ran towards the man holding the bag of money and ran towards him sliding directly under his feet and grabbing the bag yanking it from his hand and sprinting towards the dumpster jumping up and grabbing the window sill throwing myself up into it and running through the small apartment as they say down eating. I jumped out there bedroom window into the roof. I looked back and heard the sirens

Below driving towards the bank. I just kept running hoping from building to building. After I heard a swoosh to my left I stopped. What was that. I looked both ways. What the fuck. I took off again. I had to get back I'm wasting time. I ran forward past balcony's and columns when out of no where a pipe came out from behind a column. I instantly hit the ground, gasping for air. "I finally got you." Said a voice in a Russian accent. I coughed increasingly until I had trouble taking in breathes."I've been looking for you for quite sometime. Do you know how much money you cost me. How much you've stole from me. Well that's over today." He said blowing his pipe into my back flipping me over I looked up at him. Short beard spreading across his chin with a long scar across his check with a buzzed hair cut. He slammed the pipe into my ribs over and over and over again untill my visions started to tunnel in towards the Center. "And now I say it about time I ended..." He stopped mid sentence and stared at my left under forearm." Oh fuckfuckfuck." He said and grabbed the bag and took off. I laid there as my vision continued to tunnel in until it was all black. Yea i know what you're thinking. Why am I stealing money. No I am not returning it either. I need it it's my only chance at getting the medical attention my mother needs. We use to have money, but we just can't afford the bills they throw at us. We can't afford any thing. Well I can't I throw all the money earned towards her and the hospital bills. I had to make it somehow and this is my only chance.

"Mr Davenport. We found a kid... Looking about 16... But dad why don't we just call a ambulance... Yea he's engired pretty bad. Looks like broken bones and... Yea he's wearing a green handkerchief... I can check..yeah there is... .ok. On our way." Said a female voice. "What are we doing." Said a deep male voice. "We are tak..." And then I blacked out all over again.

my eyes threw open as if I've been shocked. It was dark besides a light out in the hallway through the cracked door. Where am I? What happened. I went to sit up but went straight back down noticing the pain erupting from my sides. I went to touch them to see how bad it was but felt the cotton shirt that was over my skin. Where the hell am I. I looked around for any clues, but all I noticed was all my clothes where folded in a stack with the shoes on top. I need to leave. I swung my feet over the side of the bed. And grabbed my clothes switching them out. The pain from my ribs was blinding, and my eyes were tunneling in. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The light blinded me, I let out a groan and fell back. Trying to grab the table but missed, falling to the floor landing on my back. "Ohhh fuckfuckfuck. Uhh." I called in a whisper. I pulled my self up and grabbed the table for help. I stood up and stumbled out the door way looking out into the hallway. I heard voices down the hallway but there was no other way besides a elevator. I looked down the hallway then back to the elevator. I stumbled towards it and clicked the button. Nothing. It looks like it needs a key to operate."oh shit." I muttered. How am I gona get out of here. I started pushing on doors opening them when I came to a bedroom. I walked to the end of it and pushed on a window. No luck of course. I walked back out and stared at the steps. I'm stuck, I gota go down, maybe if i stay on the far end I can get past. I slowly go down trying to be as quiet as possible. When I reach the bottom I look around the corner. There's a white man sitting in a chair with a black woman on his side. And on a couch to the left of them was 4 teenagers. I took another step off of the steps. On the TV was a show it looked like that was occasionally making them laugh. I walk past them slowely as far as I can manage trying not to make any noise. I look towards them again, still sitting there oblivious to the fact that a I was walking through there..."hello LOOK who's up" I fell back right on my butt. "Shit" I said and jumped up and look who said that. A screen... A peanut on the screen. I turned around fast and stared at the heads staring at me. The man stood up. I crouched down ready to get out of here. "Hey there John, it's nice to..." "How do you know my name." I stated towards him. "You told me when you woke up 3 days ago." Damnit. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "It's been about a week and a half since you were found." Damnit, I started to look around. Everyone has stood up and was now staring at me. "Thank-you and all but I've gota go." I said starting to walk. "Wait one second. Please, just 30 minutes that's all I need." "I should get going." I told him and continued to walk. "I can help you. No more stealing, no more sleeping on the streets. Don't you want that?" How...what. "How do YOU KNOW all this about ME!?" I demanded. "We know alot about you actually. But we don't know why. But I want to offer you something. A job of sorts." Wow must be a big job. "Look man you need me to get you something I got you but all this talk I can't stand so why don't you tell me what you need and how much, and I'll be back when I got it." I told him. He stood there for a second registering what I said."nonono I want to give you a way out. I'm a really rich man. I can help" I looked at him. "Why the hell do you want to help me." I demanded no matter what I have to keep harsh. "Because you need it and what we do is help people. If u join,you'll get a house, food, anything you..." Whait. "Doctor bills...I need doctor bills paid." I pleaded letting go of the act. "Why?" I don't want to talk about it to be truthful so I just stand there and look down. "It's personal man look. I'll do whatever as long as you help her out." He stood there staring at me. "I haven't even told you what we want you to do." "It dosent mater" I interrupted. "I'll do it." I told him. Here follow me, he said. And this is how I joined a group of teenage biotics, and figured out who I really am. Deep down I'm a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh there you are." My mother said as I walked through the door into her room at the hospital.

"Hi mom, it's good to see you." I said as I walked closer towards her and noticed her tossed brunette hair, and the medical equipment surrounding her.

"How has man handsome man been?" She asked giving a small smile. I hated it when she called me that to, it isn't as if I didn't think I was. I mean if I go in public I can notice the stares from girls but I've never acted on it. I was always just trying to avoid getting connected. People around me always seemed to get hurt or worse... I don't want that. Especially for someone that I care about.

"I've been good mom, just wondering how your doing." My mother asked me. "I've been wondering where you've..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because of the violent fit of coughing that shook her body. She grabbed for a napkin I quickly went beside her and put my arm behind your neck to support the coffin I knew that it probably wasn't going to work out in the end but I decided to give it a shot anyway it's the least I can do I've already lost my dad to whatever he did but now I don't want to lose my mother to the same fate. So I knew that I needed money to save my mother's life, because if there was no money there was no hope. so I started stealing and that is why I started. But honestly The Thrill Is exhilarating from risking your life you just never want to stop. As my mother stoped coughing I looked down at her and seen that the blood that was layering the napkin did look good. I knew that it would end up like this but there's always a chance of her getting better. They always say you have to get better before you get worse.

"It's OK honey, I know it doesn't look good. But it's a slow process." My mother told me but I could tell the worry that was leaking into her voice.

" I know mom" I said weakly.

"So honey what's new , where have ya been." She asked trying to change the subject.

" well for starters I got a new way to pay these bills off so maybe..." I started but she interrupted me.

"John Evens I don't want you stealing to help little old me. I didn't want you to start and never do." She ordered me. I knew she'd never agree with how I paid the doctor bills before. but we didn't have a choice so she just kind of accepted it a little bit I guess. I don't think she ever really did though, she never liked what I had to do she said it reminded her of my father.

"No Mom it's not like that. it's something where I don't have to steal anymore. it'll get better don't worry but sooner or later you'll be back home. And we can just leave go to Paris or London. Just leave everything behind." I always told myself I'd be better after this was done, because if I stick around there is a higher chance they would figure out and lock me up. so I always had to stay on my toes while I was here but once I finished it all and I didn't have to steal anymore, we go somewhere else so we didn't even have to worry about what happened just forget about it all.

"Oh honey, maybe one-day." She told me.

One thing nobody knows about my mom is that she was 16 when she had me. yeah I know it was early but it all worked out, I guess I mean she's sick and I'm a theif so that's kind of not working out. but I figured maybe one day we can all just put this behind us because I'm done trying so hard even though I know that I'm far from it I just wanted to have everyone safe.

"Honey my medicine is kicking in I'm gonna pass out hear soon." She told me. So I sat up and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok. I love you mom, I'll talk to you soon ok?" I told her and stood up, gave her hand one more reassuring squeeze and a smile.

When I got outside of the hospital I just sat there for a minute. I didn't really know where I wanted to go now. I know I have a house but I'm not sure if I really want to go there at this point or if I just want to go around somewhere. It's not anything personal with the house I love that house but when I go there I'm alone. So I'd rather go somewhere and do anything then just sit in that empty big house all by myself. I guess I could go get clothes because school starts next Tuesday. And I don't really know what I'm going to do there except possibly just do what I need to do to pass and leave. I never really hung out with people in school. I actually enjoy being around people but I never really wanted to get them stuck up anything. So whenever I would get asked out or has to go to a party I would just blow them off.

As I open the door to my house and walking in I relished in the sight of what I have got me. All I have to say is Mr Davenport isn't cheap. From his house to hear it's maybe 6 or 7 miles at most. So it's about in the same vicinity as his so from his house mine is just a little smaller. I got say it's nice to be able to sit in a house and say its mine, rather than the old abandoned "

apartment that I stayed in. I have to say this is one big upgrade.

15 minutes later

" hey Mr Davenport what can I get you?" I spoke into my phone.

" listen John I want you to come down to the lab we got something important we might need your help with." He told me. I knew I needed to do what ever he asked so I could earn my keep.

"Ok I'm on my way right now, I'll be there soon." I told him hanging up the phone went and grabbed my shoes and bandanna putting it in my pocket. I grabbed my bookbag that goes across my body, slipping a extra pair of clothing into them in case I ruined the ones I'm wearing. Slipped on my shoes and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put on a black tank top and a pair of slim fitted jeans. I stepped out of my door and locked it grabbing my headphones and clipping them around my ears and grabbing my phone sliding on the Bluetooth and pressing play. As I started jogging to mr. Davenport's house. The trees that were around looked beautiful as the sun cased them in a barrier. When ever I exercised I always thought about how I was gonna get money, but now I'm not even thinking about money, I'm thinking about the scenery around me and the grass that grows around the road as I pass by. The houses I pass by with people outside mowing the grass and sitting on there porches with their family and kids. Kids... That's a no-no a never to happen, I can't even spend enough time with a girl to think about kids. But if I ever had a chance to... I still wouldn't want any. I don't trust myself enough to keep people around.

As I came up to Mr Davenport's house. I stopped and grabbed my bag out from behind me and dug in to grab a bottle of water I keep in there. After I took a couple gulps from the bottle. I grabbed my headphones and turned them off, put them in my bag and switched Bluetooth back off on my phone and looked at the gate. It's still shut, I pushed on it but it didn't open so I jumped up and grabbed the top and threw myself over the top. I caught myself on my feet and started walking up the driveway when I came to his house. I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. I stood there for maybe 30 seconds. Listening to people talk on the inside when the door opened. I looked towards the door and seen a girl looking to be 15 with long brown haired down each side of her face.

"Hi umm can I help you?" She said to me looked at me oddly as if she was trying to figure me out. I looked at her back for a couple seconds.

" called me, I'm supposed to see him." I told her as she rose her eyebrows quickly and pulled her head back.

"Oh your John. It's nice to meet you, I'm Bree." She said towards me. I gave her a quick smile.

"It's nice to meet you... Could I speak to me Davenport please." I said again. Really I wasn't trying to be rude I was trying to get there so I could get this done. It's not like I complain about being alone then when I get with people I want to be alone, I just don't want to hurt anyone. Well not anyone that isn't in my way.

"Oh yeah he's in the lab. I'll show you." She told me. I know where it's at. But something stopped the words in my throat, clogged them so nothing could escape.

"Thank you." Wow...that's all I can get. A thank you. I followed her a s she walked through the living room and towards the elevator. The air was thick around us as the elevator went down. It was like unspoken words that couldn't escape or 2 people who are meant in court. She looks fine though, with a smile on her face and eyes wide with glee. She looks about 15...cute...no I need to stop thinking about this.

The door opened and we walked out towards the middle where two boys were arguing back and forth. At a computer was a small black boy and were at. I walked towards them.

" ." I called towards him when the room went quiet and every body looked towards me.

"Oh your here. Everyone I have a announcement. I have noticed that we don't sneak very well. So I have asked John to join us. As part of the team..."

"Sweet. What bionics do you have?" The tall one asked.

"He doesn't have any so he doesn't need to recharge. So his job is to go and...do every thing you can't." He said slowing down at the end. They all looked back at each other and the boy with the royal crown came up. "Well I'm chase , the leader. And this is Adam." "I'm Adam." He interrupted. "He's also the dumb one... And you already know me." Bree said. I looked at all of them. "Oh and I'm Leo. The mission specialist."Leo said.

"Well I'm John." I told them as they all have a small wave.

"OK guys I'm glad we are all getting to know each other but I got a mission Alert. It's at the factory outside town. It's holding chemicals that they are going to dump in the ocean. We need evidence to put them down and stop them." He said pulling up a 3d image of the building. I looked at it drowning it out looking at the building. But one thing that pulled me out of my trance was...giggiling. I quickly looked back and noticed Bree on her cell phone. I quickly looked back at the model.

"I'll get on top, go in the the vent system, and open the door so they can get the vials filled." I said as they stopped and looked at me. "Is that OK?" I asked them.

"That's...great actually. Can you do that?" Chase asked. I looked back at him.

"I'll open the door I'll call you over the headset when it's open then we can get this done." I told him grabbing my bag and pulling out my bandanna.

"Hey we have a uniform for you." I stopped and looked at . "nonono. You didn't say any thing about a uniform." I told him.

"Come on we are a team. Teams where matching uniforms." He said. I looked at him and at the team, who was arguing with Bree because she was on the phone with Owen. Dammit. I knew I was stuck.

I grab ledge to ledge going up the wall until I reach the top. I look back at everything that was past me. The scenery of the trees and the city was beautiful. I turn and go towards the vent. I grab at it and try to find a place I can fit my hand so I could get a grip.

I climb down the vents until I find a opening down to the floor. I jump down and look around. I'm in a office,a really dark office at that. I go to the door and open the door. I look back and forth. There is nobody around. I walk down the hallway towards the double doors and throw them open.

I look out the doors and stare at the stars. Stars. Stars are a good. I love to be able to look up and see possibilities beyond our world.

"Hey guys...doors open come on in..."I'm interrupted belt a swoosh and after throwing my hair around. I turned and follow the flash. I get to a open corridor and see Bree filling tubes. She isn't in uniform... That's not fair. I'm the one who hates looking like a acrobat team.

"Bree... What are you doing? You could have been seen." I told her. She looked at me quickly then back down.

"I'm meeting Owen. I got get this done fast she said filling the last one.

"Sorry but I got go." She said. "I'll see you later John." She took off. Wow she's...something I guess. I grab the vials and put them in my bag. I meet with Chase and Adam half way.

"Hey Bree came filled them were good got them all...let's go something's up. I haven't seen anybody." I told them walking past them towards the door.

AU I hope you all enjoy... Took me forever to write. But I got haha so I want to thank my reviewers for criticising. Really showed me things thank you and I do take requests on what the want in the story so keep that in mind please. I like working with people so see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT HOLDS DARK MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SUICIDAL THAUGHTS need to build character so sry if you cry about it really I am but you'll see later why this is needed. Hope you enjoy. Again sorry

I'm sitting in my shower letting the water hit my skin. I have to go school today and I know it. I don't want to, believe me, no body wants to. Just two more years and I'm out of school, hopefully somewhere new. But I can't sleep, my dreams keep starting me awake as if I never fell asleep.

I'm walking in a place covered in snow. There's a blizzard going on, the wind wiping my hair in every direction. In front of me is a palace, the only thing I can see because of the blizzard. Not letting me see anything but this place. There's a voice as if a man is standing beside me, walking with me whispering into my ear.

"It's yours, take it. Deep down I know you want it. It's yours, take it. It belongs to you, THEY belong to you." Over and over, but as the voice grows into a level as if he's talking, he dips back down into a whisper. I keep walking towards the palace until I reach the entrance, I look in and see people on rather side of the walkway, bowing towards me while I walk through. I enter the main chamber and look towards the throne. Next to it is a face I can never forget, from the eyes he gave, the blue and green in one and brown and gold in the other. The scar spreading from his eye to his chin. I walk towards him and he looks towards me and gives me a small smile.

"See son we sent so different after all." My father said as I take my seat in the throne. I control everybody with what I can tell. It's fear. There scared of me. In my head I know, I can feel their worried stares and whispers. I look up and see the symbol on my arm plastered on a banner above the door. Then it's dark nobody's there when I lift my arm to see my scar which is lightly glowing red under the skin. I sit back and relish in the once warm room now cold, dead. That's when I wake up every time.

I finish getting the soap of my body and step out, pushing on the glass door. I dry myself off and slip into some sweats. I look into the mirror and look at my hair which is a jet black with natural blond marks in them where you can tell they are natural. It's short on the sides and the top reaching the top of my ears. I look out of the bathroom door and step out walking towards the back window where I can see the pool I see the light reflection of light breaking the rough black sky. I walk to my fridge and grab for a bottle of water. I look at everything I have in my fridge, eggs, bread, bolagna, cheese, milk, and protein. I close the fridge and walk to my couch and sit down, I open the bottle and sip the water. I grab my phone and hook the Bluetooth with the speaker. And turn the volume all the way up. I lay my head back and just relish as the music flows to me. I drink from my water again.

I'm reminded of the curse of a childhood I hold on my arm as it starts itching. Damn scar, always a reminder. Sometimes when I was young as I heard my moms crying and my dads yelling I would hide under my bed, just wanting to leave everything behind just...sleep forever. It's something I never talk about not even when I was little. I had a couple friends when I was little. Like Caitlyn. She always asked questions about where I got bruises. But I played peewee football and soccer when I was little. That's something I've always wanted again. Something I could do like football and soccer. But the way my life is...I don't know anymore. There's a chance that I could. Maybe I will, I want to but it's probably not a good idea. Not with me at least. I remember watching soccer when I was little with my mom. Then I would watch football. I still don't think I knew my favorite team. But I always imagined a jersey for a professional team whether soccer or football to have Evans on the back. Actually a future at all is kinda a long run, I always just went for the bear minimum. But enough of that. I'm done with future talk. I take a last gulp of my water bottle and throw it into the garbage can, at least trying to, one thing I could never do is play basketball. I gota get ready.

I jog up to the school and pull out my headphones and take a quick breath.

"So do you jog every where you go or just to school...and my house." I looked over and seen .

"Oh hi...um...yeah pretty much..." I told her inbetween breaths.

"Well sweetheart maybe you could ride with us. You don't live to far away I'm sure it would be no problem.". She said to me in a question.

"No...it's ok... I like jogging..."no I don't. To be honest I believe I've done enough of it to be honest. She got a surprised look on her face. Even through my sunglasses I could tell the disappointment in her eyes.

"Oh well ok... Then we would love to have you over for dinner sometime." She said. Why is she trying to get us to connect. I don't want to give her the wrong idea, but I can't. I don't know why but maybe...

"Please we insist, it's the least we can do." She continued. Least they can do. My mom is getting help, and I live in a house. A real house, not some shirty apartment.

"Um I'll have to see, I might have to get a rain check with that." I told her. I gave her a quick smile.

"I got go...but thank you." I told her giving her a wave walking away. When I open the doors noticing all the people around. I walk past them into the gym changing my shots into jeans and quickly switching my shirt, checking aroungld me to make sure no one would see the scars. I quickly slipped on a tight black shirt on and put my glasses back on. I walked out the door back into the hallway. I seen Adam and chase standing near the steps while Bree was talking to some guy who I can think of as Owen.

"But that's what drives a artist to such limits..." I heard as I walked past them and continued towards the steps.

"Hey John what's happening?" Chase asked I stopped quick. " nothing just going to class. Planning on getting this year over with so I could go home." In all honesty I was going to the hospital to visit mother.

"Why schools great, we get to learn and..." Chase started but was interrupted by Adam.

"Sorry he's a real small...tiny nerd. But in that small head is a mind full of curiosity." He said lauging a little. I couldn't help but to laugh with him. Maybe I could have somewhat of a normal life. I mean I'm not stealing anymore, they don't know who I am. So maybe I could make this work, I mean look at them. If they can do it... Then maybe I can do it to.

"Hey John what are you doing later, I was thinking we could all hang out get to know the team a little better." Adam asked. Yeah maybe I can do this.

"Mom I love you." I said sitting next to her. She might have medical supplies around her, but to me she was still the same women who rose me.

"I know you do son. I love you too. Always gonna be my handsome man." I smiled at her. My phone started buzzing in my pocket crap mom I have to go I'm supposed to have dinner with..." My mom suddenly held her hand up and giving me a look.

"Are you dating John Evans, if so I need to meet her." I looked at my mom and she gave me a stern look. I smiled at her.

"No mom I'm not." I told her. I knew she wanted me to be normal... Buuut normal I am not.

"Well. Damn I wanted to meet a special lady in your life." She told me. I gave her a quick smile and patted her hand.

"Maybe one day mom." I told her as I stood up. She pointed at me and gave me a smirk.

"I expect a girl John...soon or else." She said. I laughed and opened the door.

"Bye mother. I'll see you soon." I told her.

"Bye baby." She called as the door closed. I looked out in the hallway and took a breath. Time for a new life.

AN so guys here's another one. Hope you all enjoyed it. Again thanks to the reviews I hope they keep coming they make me want to write more and more so please keep them coming (plus they seem to make me happy) haha so thank you all again and again up for requests! Remember to send them in. I like putting what you all have to life. OK guys I'll see you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN just noticed I've been putting au instead of an haha

It's all dark no light showing when I look towards my arm and see the red glow under my skin, I look up and there's 7 people down on their knees when I see me come out of the shadows.

"I know you want it. Take it. This is where we belong while they worms sleep below. We deserve control, we were born to lead, THEY belong to you." I said and retreated back to the shadows and I stood from my throne and walked closer to the seven, when I noticed the seven were people I knew, but they weren't giving kind smiles, or happy laughter. But instead light crying and worried faces.

I woke up with a start and quickly checked my surroundings. I'm just home, in my bed. Good. I sat up and swung my feet off my bed and walked to my bathroom. I got to the sink and threw water on my face and looked up. In the full length mirror I could see the scars that raked my back, the dark white etched markings that spread across it. The stars leaving bumped up skin on the sides while the center was raw with pink skin. I took another look and walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

It's been two weeks since school started and it's been quite uneventful to be truthful. We had a couple missions here and there but usually nothing serious happened. Just go seal tanks and fix things. Nothing serious. School has just been a long torture of nothing, homework is a no. So I've just sat there and slept, it makes up for the lack of sleep I get that I miss out at night. My new found friends have been a help. There good at breaking any kind of ice. Chase is the one you talk to figure out something, Bree is the one you want to talk to if you have a normal conversation, Adam is well...Adam.

I got to school and did my routine of changing my clothes and going to the hallway to find my friends. But instead all I found was Bree and a friend of hers. I walk towards them.

" hey Bree." I call over to her when I notice her friend... No way.

"Caitlyn... Is that you." She turned towards me got a small smile and a questioning look as I got closer. She opened her mouth slightly and out of nowhere, grabbed my glasses from over my eyes. I'm stunned for a quick second.

"Wow o.m.g JOHN I haven't seen you since we were in elementary school. We all thought you died, just up and gone one-day." She said. Wow didn't think she remember that.

"Well I'm alive."I told her. She jumped forward and hugged me.

"Wait you all know each other?" Bree asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Oh yeah we were friends in 2ND and 3rd grade. Wow he was the little bad boy in school he would come for a couple days then he would disappear for a week or two." My face instantly dropped and I looked away. Bree noticed and looked at me questioning for a second. I looked at her back for just a second, I had to look away, she always makes me second guess me and I don't even know why. Well I do but I can't, I shouldn't act on it. In my mind I always think about what would happen if I did, maybe... There's a chance but... I don't know.

"Yeah I bet." Bree whispered sympatheticily noticing the memories in my head. So I guess she can figure out something about my past. That's something I won't talk to anyone about, still.

"Well Caitlyn it was good seeing you but... I got go." I said but stopping quickly

"I'll see you later Bree." I said taking a last look at her. I swear her hair never changes. I can't lie, she's cute and fun. But I know I don't want my mind to get stuck in a place I can't track back from. So I just walk away to my class and wait for the day to go by.

"Good morning everyone this is principle Parry announcing the fall dance coming up in three weeks." Said the intercom over my head. I don't even want to think how people react to this, they all HAVE to find someone. Oh well I guess I'll get used to it.

We got called for a mission to go over seas to help out earthquake victims. We are on the jet. I'm sitting there looking out the window out into the vast ocean.

"We're close so be ready." Chase told us. I turn to see everyone. I put in my head set so we could keep in contact. I had a bad feeling for being here.

The door opens and shows the sand blowing on the trees and buildings. We walk out and get separate jobs to help out the civilians. Bree is looking for hurt people, while Adam is moving debre out from the streets. Chase is looking for ways to get a safe evacuation. I got tasked with turning the radio tower back on to get help out, it broke apart so the only way to climb it is to do it dangerously. So I said what the hell, if anyone can do this it's me. So I went to it ready for the climb that was ahead of me.

God this doesn't look good. I look up to find a way up, but it looks almost impossible. I jump up and grab the first beam and pull myself to stand on the unsteady beam. I look around and I see a small ladder that has been broken on the bottom half. I jump and grab the bottom of the ladder, as I'm dangling I pull my self up so I could get a foot held on it to assist on the climb. As I reach the top I look around and see a support beam. I jump and clasp each side of it and climb up as fast as I can. When I can't get any higher, I jump and lock my hands on the set of steps. I pull myself and run up to the top.

"How's everyone doing?" Chase said over the headset. I stopped For a second to catch my breath and take in the sights.

"I'm good on way to you now." Bree said over the comm.

"Me too just got move a couple more." Adam told him.

"I'm almost to the top, I'll be down in... Twenty minutes, I'll be there soon." I said and continued to climb.

"Nice climbing monkey boy." Bree said over the comm.

"Well it's what I do. Maybe next time you can join me." I said in a jokingly way. She let out a little laugh.

"I think I'll leave the heights to you, thank you very much." She said back. I let out a smile.

"OK that's enough you to, we're still on the comm." Chase said. I let out a laugh, and gave them a quick good bye as I climbed up the steps until I reached the top.

This radio wasn't just shut off, someone manually turned this off. I looked around me and seen people running around below. I switched the lever and flipped the breakers to turn it on. Once I seen the light indicating it was on. I turned and leaned on the bar and looked around.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked over the comms. People are sprinting now.

"We don't know there's...oh no..." He was interrupted by the sound of the door flying open and yelling then the comms went dead.

"DAMNIT" I yelled and jumped over the side grabbing different pieces on the way down to break my fall. Once I made it down I took off to their position. Climbing over buildings and jumping from one to the next, I reached the hq. I noticed around it was incredibly empty. I climbed on to the patio for the second floor. I stopped at the door to listen.

"...so why are you hear Americans, ...should have stayed home." Oh shit their in trouble. I climbed to the top and seen the sky roof. Good I looked in and they were standing in the corner, while people around them were standing there with guns and knives. I take a deep breath and open the roof and climb in.

I land silently behind them and walk behind the first one in the far back, I wrap one arm around his neck and the other covering his nose and mouth and squeeze, it keeps him quiet but takes a while to get him down. I walk to the next two and grab their heads and slam them into each other and makes a. loan pop as their heads collide. The last two quickly turn and yell towards me. I get in a fighting stance as they come closer one pulls there gun out and point it towards me as I grab his hand and push it straight up. He instinctively pulls the trigger which makes my ears pop and ring. I collide my knee into his side then slam my head into his nose. I turn quickly as the next guys swings his knife at me, I back up quickly but not quick enough as his blade curls my lower chest across the bottom ribs leaving a deep red mark. I kick my feet into his head and make him drop his knife. I grab it and point it towards the next one as I see Bree Adam and Chase take action. They get them down and tie them up.

"We got go now." Chase said as we ran out of there. They ran on the streets as I told them I would keep a eye on them to see if anyone is around. We run until we reach the jet which they enter first as I'm behind them. When I reach the entrance I look back, seeing a man there with a large trifle pointing it right at Bree.

I grab her quickly and pull myself behind her. We hear 3 loud snaps as the door shuts. She pulled away and they all celebrated. I stood there not able to move. Not able to breath, not able to do anything just stuck. Bree looks back at me and says my name but I can't hear it. I fall to the ground and catch myself on my hands and knees. I look up to see them with worried faces yelling back and forth to each other. But the last thing I see is Bree's fave dropping a single tear.

There's steady moments where I fall into conciseness and see flashes of light or hear far away voices. But one think I can always make out are the sounds and whimpers of my friends. But once I slid back into unconsciousness I don't know what is going on. But I can tell I'm there. I can tell I'm one thing I'll never regret is saving her life.

AN BOOM GUYS WHAT YA THINK GOOD? Did I make the action scene all weird or was it OK. I worry about these things so tell me how you would like to make them better. So I got go to work now. I might have one up in the morning probably. I'm enjoying writing these. And also if ANYONE HAS THE ARTISTIC Talent of drawing john. I would gladly put it as my cover picture. Thank you and hope you enjoyed. See you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN SHOWS HIS DARK PAST...ABUSE SRY

"Stop please... I can't handle it anymore." I hear my mother cry out. I hop off my bed and slide underneath. I hate this. I'm scared. I can't make out the surrounding of the room, I can't even remember the house. All I remember is the bad times that were held. But this time it's different, it's as if I'm living it again but can't control what I should do. I try to tell myself to go to the window open it and jump. Escape however it's possible but I can't.

" no...leave him alone." I hear my mother screams... This is it, I tell myself to kill him. Just do it, anything is better than the life he's dragging me down. I should grab his belt that he's carrying right now and wrap it around his neck, but I can't control anything. The door opens and I hear him yell for me as I cry softly. Then it all goes quiet and I feel his hands grab my foot and tug me out.

"I'll teach you to hide, show respect for your leader." I hear him say. He never called himself my father. He grabs the belt tightly and straps my back once. The metal leaving a jagged cut down through my back. I screamed out for him to stop as he kept thrashing against it. Leaving jagged cuts down my back, roping the skin and muscles to shreds. He throws me down as the room goes bright. Those scars never went away, instead I used those to scare the thieves, they are quite the feature to see from a kid kicking your ass...

"You have to kick higher, swing faster, punch harder. CONCENTRATE." My father taught me how to fight, really he taught me how to do almost everything. The tricks I would do, he taught me. The way I run, he taught me. The way I jump from place to place, he taught me. I'm sitting there punching and kicking my dads friend fighting him while I'm in training, using him as a dummy but when he hit, he didn't pull back it was do or get your ass kicked. This memory goes bright like the last one as I'm hit and threw into the ground. Hated that Russian motherfucker.

"You've infected us. You bitch." My father yells at my mother as she's pushed against the door. He turns and sees me. He let's her go and walks to the fireplace and grabs a pike with a design on it.

"But one day, me and you will meet again, and you will kill me, or I you." He says grabbing my arm and pushing the burning hot pike into my arm, leaving a X with a circle around it.

"Now son we are not so different after all." He says showing me his arm. The same placement.

"One day we will meet, and you will take my place or you will die." He said looking towards me. "I do love you son." And that's the only time I heard him call e son and say he loves me.

I'm in a hospital with my mother, she's lying there asleep. I know this moment, this is where I decided I would take care of her, no matter what... Even if it killed me. So I decided to go to the bank, I was going to rob it. My twelve year old self... Rob a bank, how stupid. When I get there I see people already stealing from it. I see the one with the money is limping. In my head I was scared, but I had to. So I ran forward and grabbed it and ran my ass off. I climbed, slid and fell a couple times. Once I made it to a safe spot I opened the bag and noticed the money... I couldn't help my smile. I was excited. I looked down and see something that I couldn't help but be amazed about. A green handkerchief. I picked it up and looked at it, then this memory goes bright as well.

I wake up to a dark room. I sit up slowly and notice that I'm in a room but it's not the same one I awoke in last time. This one had a punching bag in a closet area and a swing... And makeup on a counter. I sit up and swing my legs off the bed. This is definitely Bree's room. I stand with the little bit of pain I feel, handable. I walk to the door and look down. I see I don't have a shirt on. I stop and look around, I don't want them seeing my weaknesses yet...maybe not ever. I see a blue shirt from my house. I grab it and slide it on. The carefulness I had to do to miss the soft points of the new found wounds were... Ruff to say the least. I open the door and walk down the steps.

"Any one here?" I call...no response. So I walk to the lab and open the elevator. This elevator seems to take longer than usual but I'm sure it's my thoughts that are slowing the ride.

When the door opens I see Leo at a console. "Leo." I call.

"Ahh... Oh YOUR UP..." I cut him off before he could continue.

"Later where is everyone at?" I ask him holding my abdomen.

"Remember Markus. Well I was right, they are there and they are trapped..." I stopped him walking back into the elevator.

"You can't go, you're still badly..." He started but as the door shut I said.

" I have no choice." I said as it came to a close. If they are in trouble... I have to go. Even if it kills me.

"Come on chase, let's make this fun." I hear a teenage male voice say. I turn around the corner and see Adam messing with a terminal and Donald fighting another man, chase is hanging from chains used as a rail while Bree is fighting the teenager. I walk up the stairs while the fight continues. I can see chases look from where he's hanging. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. The teenager kicks her down and stands over her pulling his hand back getting ready to drop his fist on her, Bree flinches away. I get up behind him and grab his fist and swing him around.

"Wha..." Is all he gets out before I slam my fist into his jaw, hearing a crack come from not his jaw but my hand.

"Ahh, what the hell are you!" I scream noticing the pain and the quick purple coming over my knuckles.

"I'm a and..." Is all he got out when I punched him with the same hand, he flew back out of the way of Bree. The pain erupted from my knuckles which made me carry my hand.

"Worth it... So worth it." I tell myself and look towards Bree.

"You're here." She said staring at me. I looked towards Markus getting up, "get your brother." I yelled towards her running towards Markus. I jumped and landed on his shoulder jumping off and landing on his neck swinging him to the ground over the rail. I land on my knees, noticing how the pain in my back was hurting my agility. I stand quickly and jump over the rail.

"You are a pain, you know that." Markus said to me.

"You would be surprised." I say running up to him. He swings for my upper half so I slide underneath him, grabbing the top of his shirt pulling him down. I flip him over and slam my foot on his chest. He turns and recovers.

"Awe did pretty boy get mad because I was gonna hit his little girlfriend?" He mocked towards me. I looked towards him with a smirk.

"Sorry buddy but I don't swing that way." I said. He got a quizzical look on his face. He straightened up and flew towards me with... Bree's speed? He slammed into me, making me land onto my back.

"I have every power they do... So you just got hit with super speed and sup..." I threw my feet into his chest. And kipped myself up to my feet. I stood and turned around ready to fight where he stood with his hand up. I felt something slam into my back and throw me to the ground in pain. It hurt my scars, all at once. I flipped on the floor to get to my fleet but felt a kick to my stomach launching me three feet where I rolled to get to my feet. I stood and looked upfront but he wasn't there. I felt a punch in my back that threw me across the room. Oh. "He's a little to tough for me...so, I need a SUPERHUMANS HELP." I yelled to get there attention when I caught sight of Adam. He started growing a blue and looked pissed. I turned around and looked towards him when I seen a blue wave coming towards us. Damn.

I slam against the wall behind me hearing my heads ringing. I close my eyes and listen softly. I can hear people getting closer. I open my eyes and stands quickly. I'm startled when a pair of arms wrap around me quickly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head telling her yes. She pushed me away softly.

" why would you be so stupid. You almost got yourself killed. TWICE IN ONE WEEK...for me." She said looking down. I can't stand this, I feel bad for saying it but... This makes her look cuter than ever. I grab her hand and pull her against my chest and hold her. I feel her hand grab for my back. It hurts but the warmth that surges through my body is amazing. I can't stand it anymore. I have to do it.

"Could I ask you something?" I ask her. Quietly whispering into her ear leaning down. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Matters what it is." She says smiling. I have to just do it... No going back now.

"There's that dance coming up...and...well..." I stutter...I stutter...I STUTTER. She smiles a light smile and puts her head back on my chest. "On one condition." She says. I can feel the smile on her face against my chest.

"No more risking your life for me." She says lightly.

"No promises but that's as good as its going to get." I say to her. She looks up and let's out a side smile.

"Good enough for me then." She says.

"What you did was extremely dangerous... But thank you. And thank you for saving my daughter." Mr Davenport says.

"Mr davenpo..." I start.

"Please call me Donald. For now on your one of the family... And I know about you and Bree... I can get used to seeing my daughter date a coworker...but at least I know that you'll protect her." He said staring at me lowering his gaze. I'm stunned...he's okay with it.

" yes Mr... I mean Donald." He let's out a smile

"Good John I'm glad we understand each other." He said.

"And Mr... Donald, have they seen my back?" I asked questioningly. He got a sad story.

"No they don't. Me and Tasha is the only ones that have seen it... And I figure you will tell us one day if you want us to know." He said clapping his hand on my shirt.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Good now what do you say tommorow we celebrate with a nice dinner out." He said to all of us. They all accepted with happy reactions. I just stared at them and smiled. I... Am happy. And I know I will protect them. Chase looks towards me.

"You're coming to right?" He asked me. I took a look around the group and seen all their faces staring at me.

"Of course."

But if I knew what would happen as all my secrets came out of the darkness I would have told them no.

AN WOW I THINK THIS WAS D...O...P...E WHAT DO YOU THINK. I LIKE IT. AND FLUFF. ITS 4 IN THE MORNING HERE BUT I LOVE WRITING THIS SO REMEMBER TO RECAMEND THINGS. AND SHOUT OUT TO SUSZ I HOPE THATS RIGHT. SRY IF IT ISNT BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING A CONSTANT REVIEWER. AND ALSO THANKS FOR THE ARTISTS! TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to a quiet house. I slept over the Davenport House because they wanted to Stitch over the wounds to make sure they shut. I sat up and sliped out of the bed I was sleeping in, I stood and stretched my back ignoring the mild pains that shot through my muscles. I opened the door as the light flashed in my face, this wasn't as bad as last time but still hurt. I slid down the stairs to get to the bottom stairs. When I arrived I seen Tasha in the kitchen cooking eggs and popping toast in the toaster.

"Hey I'm gonna go home. Thanks for the bed, but I have to change and shower." I told her, she asked me to stay for awhile but I had to go, I told her to call the house when they were ready to go to diner, I would get ready.

The feeling of the water hitting my back felt so good, like a relaxing sense of warmth penetrating the wounds, washing them away. I lather the soap on my skin and washing it away. It feels like forever since I've eaten a thing even though I know I ate last night, I'm starving. I go out of my bathroom and walk to the kitchen.

I'm sitting at a chair in my kitchen drinking a water bottle. It's been 4 hours since I've left their house, I've slept, ate, showered. No I'm just bored out of my mind. Which is good... As long as I'm bored I'm not running, jumping, or dying. So...that's good. I lay down on my couch and turn on the TV to have some kind of noise. I fall asleep soon after.

I awake with a start. There's a ringing noise around. I just want it to shut up. Once I realize it's my phone I grab the table, feeling for the phone once I find it I put it to my ear forgetting to swipe for answer, which results in a loud shocking ring in my ear.

"Hello." I say in a raspy tone. Oh my throat is dry as can be. I jump up to get some water.

"Hey are you ready? We will be over in a hour." Bree says. I look at the time quickly noticing it's almost seven. I chocked a second noticing how long I was asleep, I started coughing on the water in my throat.

"You OK?" Bree said letting out a small laugh. I stopped coughing and let out a small laugh.

"I'm ok. I'll be ready by then." I say. She let's a huff go.

"I have to get ready too so...I'll see you soon." She said into the phone. I wish I could talk to her longer. But I know I have to get ready as well.

"Ok...I'll see you soon. Bye" I said waiting for her to say something.

"Bye." She whispered and ended the phone call. I went to my room and slipped on a pair of slacks and threw a blue button up over my head.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I could tell it was fancy. From the man who took the car, to the carpet on the walkway in. Donald got the VIP table which had about 9 chairs. We all sat down near each other, leaving about three chairs open at the end of the table. Bree and Leo sat on either side of me. Adam beside Bree, chase beside Leo, and Donald and Tasha on separate sides. We ordered our food and started making jokes and laughing, we were all having a good time. Adam would say things and we would laugh at his stupidity as chase corrected him.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. Mom. She was calling, I've forgot all about her. Dammit. I excused my self and answered the call.

"Hey mo..." I started. As she interrupted me sounding worried.

"Where have you been. I have been so worried about you, I thought someone would find you outside in a ditch." She said but I quickly dismissed her thoughts.

"No mom. I'm fine really I have just been busy." I stated, she got quiet for a second.

"Well what have you been doing?" She asked. I can't lie, at all. It makes me stutter and stumble.

"Nothing really." I mean it kinda was the truth. "I met someone." I told her.

"Met someone like a criminal!" She demanded. I had to laugh at this.

"No mom like...a girl 'met someone'." I said. She let out a small breath of relief and a little chuckle.

"Well when do I meet her?" She asked. I chocked on my own breath for a second. I mean I haven't even thought about what my mom would say.

"Maybe soon mom, I don't know. But I'm kinda at dinner right now..." She interrupted me in a hurried voice.

"With her...and you ANSWERED MY CALL" she yelled.

"Umm yes..." I said.

"OK son... I'll talk to you later call me afterwords and tell me how everything goes. I love you." She says.

"I love you too mom bye." I say to her and hang up the phone. I take a deep breath and walk back in. I take in my surroundings and look at the carpet, the tables, the people. It was all nice when I reach the door that enters to the room where we are eating I open the door. But the table isn't empty anymore. Instead at the far end of the table in the left chair is a teenager who looks about 15, this boy has a look in his eyes that hold something dark in them, but his face is smiling towards my friends, on the right chair is a man with a short beard spreading across his chin with a scar across his cheek. Now that I see him in light, not in rain and night I see it's the Russian. In the middle is...

"Ahh there's my son. Please take a seat...I want to congratulate you." My father said. I looked between the stares of my friends, there worried faces and the looks in there eyes.

"He didn't touch you did he..." I start but my father interupted.

"I didn't hurt your friends, sit." I look at them and walk towards my seat. I take my seat next to Bree, grab her chair and pull her close to wear our elbows are touching. I won't let it show but I'm scared. I don't want to show weakness to them.

"So...eat up, you didn't pay good money to starve." My father says grabbing a piece of toast and spreading the butter over it. I look to the left at the boy.

"Who's that." I say letting anger seep into my voice.

"Oh he's your little brother." He says not even with a pause.

"Show you mine if you show me yours." He said pulling back his sleeve, showing the mark that haunts me. Except he's wearing it with pride. As if it's a honor to be burned with such a mark. I pull my sleeve up and show him the mark that has been cursed upon my body. My friends look at me as if I'm crazy, but it felt as if it was the right thing to do.

"So boy...how's mother, believe it or not I loved her Beyon..." I cut him off lowering my eyes into a aggressive look.

"Don't you dare talk about her." I threatened. He stopped and looked at me.

"Watch that tone or you and your girlfriend over hear are going to have matching skin." He said. I lowered my eyes and took a deep breath. I just have to keep them safe.

"Soo... I'm quite disappointed in you, to think not even a month ago you were taking more money from me than I pay out." It was him... That explains the Russian. He was my father's friend I would practice with." And damn did you do some damage. And now...your a what? Hero." Every one looked up to that. He knows.

"Oh and son, that's a nice house by the way." He said. He knows every thing. I have half a mind to fight him and his lackeys, but something tells me I won't win that fight. I look towards the Russian.

"Howdy kid nice to see you again." He said waving. What am I gonna do, what am I supposed to do. I look towards my brother who keeps staring at Bree. Bree, I need to just focus on her. The red dress she's wearing with the heals that match her outfit completely. I look towards Bree and notice she's looking towards me. I give her a small smile. She gives one back and grabs my left arm under the table. My father slides his hand into his pocket and pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and hands one to his friend and son. Then he looks towards me, grabs one and tosses it towards me.

"Smoke that, you'll feel better." He calls towards me. I look down at it, grab it and toss it back. He looks at me in a questioningly way.

" I don't smoke." I tell him. He lights the cigarette and takes a drag out of it. His lackey, and my brother sit back and enjoy for a second. My brother looks towards Bree, then back at me.

"So big bro. I'm Derek. Nice to meet you, I've heard slot about you. How's your back feel?" He says quirking his eyes. I look away, as of right now it stings and burns from the stares I am getting. I look up and give him a quick smile.

"Watch it, I don't feel like ruining this 'great family reunion' with me slamming your head into the table." I tell him raising my smile. My father laughs at my comment. Derek sits there and scoots his chair closer to us. I stare at him. He looks at me then looks towards Bree.

"So has he told you about how he got those scars..." He says looking back and forth between us. My father looks toward him and grabs him by his collar.

" Derek, I think you should go." He demands and pushes him toward the door. Derek agrees quickly and leaves.

"I'm terribly sorry about that everyone but he has quite the slip on him." He says letting out a laugh. I can't look at anyone just stare down at Bree's hand on slowly rubs soothing circles down on the back of my hand.

"Son... I'm sorry about all of this I really am, but I had to talk to you somehow." I look up at him. "I want you to rejoin the family, this is where you belong." He says to me. Opening his eyes wider to show his caring. There's this part of me crawling for power. Begging for it. No more running. No more hurting. No more worrying.

"Father... The last thing you said to me was next time we seen each other me or you would die... Then you left. If there's any way to avoid it, If power does that to you...then I want nothing to do with it." I said staring at him. He looked at me and moved his head as if he knew I would say that.

"Well... That's not what I wanted to hear... But we are a blood, and sooner or later you will join us, or you will die." He said in such a calm way. I looked at him as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Well I feel as if I don't want to stay to long, so I will go." He said walking out with his friend. He stops suddenly and puts a hand into his pocket and pulls out a set of keys with a number on it.

"Oh and you are a royal, it's time you started living like one" he said and tossed the keys to me. He walked out and shut the door behind him ever so softly as if this wasn't awkward at all.

Everyone in the room is quiet. My eyes are stuck staring at the plate which still has all its food left on it. I can't take this anymore, I grab the keys and stand up.

"I'm sorry about that but I'm gonna go home now." Is all I said. I started walking towards the door.

"John? Are you ok?" I heard Bree say but I kept walking and went to the car lot. I looked at the number in my hand and traced my way to lot 39.

This...is one nice car. I might have just had a really bad time but this green sleek sports car. I put my key into the door and open it. I slide in to the car and shut the door. I look over to the passenger seat and see a license with a note.

'No more worrying about rules and money. Here's a license, it's as if it's real your in the system and everything. Enjoy and try no to use it at its full potential.'

I start the car and drive out of there and get on the road. Driving back to the house. This car smells brand new and feels fresh on the leather interior. I just want to get home.

When I arrive I open the garage manually since I always never brought my garage opener cause...well I didn't have a car. So I park my car inside and walk into the house. I go straight to the bathroom and hop in. This is usually where I can relax, and let go, actually think and be me.

When I get out and go to my room I grab my phone. 3 unread messages 6 missed calls. I open the phone and check the messages. 'Are you ok? I'm really worried about you.' And 'please say something!' I lift the phone, 'I'm fine I'll talk to you tommorow.' And click send to Bree. I lay my head on the pillow and fall into a deep sleep. And the one night where I didn't have a dream at all.

AN daddy's baaaaaack haha I think I hit 'lunarltic' on a pike there. So how was it? What did ya think? This chapter took me like 6 hours to write because I kept restarting but this is it! I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

I drive to school the next day. The meeting with my father really shook me. I'm worried about everyone I'm around now. I'm not worried about me, it's my friends. I know one day it'll come down to me and him, and I have to be ready. My brother is the least of my worries, if I have to drag him down with my dad. I will, not even a second thought. I didn't like the way he was looking at Bree. Not at all, actually it worried me how he could just sit beside a monster, and not cower away. Maybe he never went through what I did. I don't even care all that matters is I keep my friends safe. I arrive at the school and see everyone looking at the car, I got say my dad might be a scycho, but he's not cheap. I'm still wondering why he gave me this. I think it was to draw me in, but It's not working, however much I hated him wouldn't allow me to. I parked the car and stepped out, I locked it and made my way to the entrance. The school did not look cheap, I'll give it that. But they destroyed that with a mascot like dingo. I walked in the doors and seen my friends, but I didn't want to face them yet so I walked straight to the gym.

'Soccer tryouts starting Thursday' a bulletin said. I walked up to it and stared, I wonder if I'd be any good still. I mean it's a tryout, should I. I don't know, maybe...no. I have a job, I can't let distractions mistrack me from my goals. But what's wrong with a little distraction.

"Well hey sneaky." I heard behind me, I turned and seen Bree, Adam, and Leo. Shit, I didn't want to face them.

"Oh hey." I said giving them a little smile.

"What ya looking at." Adam asked. I quickly stood in front of the thing.

"Nothing." I said to them.

"I do that all the time...nothing ever happens though." Adam said. I let out a little laugh at him. There trying to stay off the subject of my dad I know it. I'm looking at Bree and she's looking at me.

"Hey Adam let's go change." Leo said noticing me and Bree. Adam laughs at Leo.

"We have twenty minutes..." Adam starts but Leo interrupted.

"Well we are gonna go. See you later John." He says grabbing Adam and pulling him away. Bree steps up to me and touches my arm.

" I think you should do it." She says. She's looking behind me at the letter. "You're dad told us you were pretty good when you were little." She says startling me.

"My dad told you?" I question her looking into her eyes. She smiles lightly. "Yea he did."

"Are you ok...you know we were all worried about you last night. I was worried." She says getting closer. What do I do? I want to walk away but I know I shouldn't. I can't, her eyes have me trapped in a trance I can't miss.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. And I'm sorry my dad decided to show up." She stops me from going any more by shushing me.

"It's not your fault, none of us knew who he was until he asked about you..." She started but I just stood there staring at her faces movements. The elegance, the way they looked to just slip off her tongue. I don't know what I should do, I feel like listening would be a good idea. But I just stand there watching her talk.

"...not your fault." She finishes. I look down at her hand and shrug it down to mine. I grab it and rub small circles around the back of her hand.

"Thank you. And I know I give off a strong outside but... My dad seems to break through...and you, I hate people seeing me like this." I say dropping her hand, but she just graves mine.

"I like this side of you." She says smiling. She starts moving forward... What do I do, she's closing her eyes...oh um.

OK pause, first off I don't know a thing about romance but I guess I can give it a shot, or should I just speak, I don't know. I mean time just kinda stopped in my head. Oh what the hell why not go for it.

After letting my conscious have a quick battle I just followed her movements. We are so close, I feel her breath hitting my face, she's so close...here we go.

Her lips are soft, but with a firmness that feels just right. I have no idea what I'm doing but I just hold my mouth puckered in a slight way to keep firmness in it. I don't think my brain can register what is happening, but I know I like it.

She pulls back slightly. I keep my eyes closed because I'm scared what she's going to do.

"That was AMAZING" she says lightly. I open my eyes and see her smile. I give one back. I pull back slightly and separate us. She keeps the smile on her face.

"So do you really think I should go for it." I ask she, she looks at me weird for a second then realizes what I'm saying.

"Oh. Yeah I think that would be great. It sounds fun." She says.

Two weeks later.

I drive the ball around the cones till I reach the end. I'm sweating outside of my black over armor shirt. When I reach the end of the cones I get to the first guy and drive the ball and catch it with my other foot to kick It around me. I let the ball roll ahead of me to Mr. Anders, the soccer coach.

"Good job Evans, keep moving like that and you'll be kicking opening game." He said, I turned and ran backwards.

"Thanks coach." I said turning to get to the back of the line. I'm glad I did it to be honest, really I'm having fun. And I'm talking to more people than I used to, but not just small exchanges, like full on conversations now. I look at the court and the stands. This all looks so new that it can't be real. The stadium is in between to of our buildings. On each side is home, and away stands. This was a soccer only field so it was fresh, not a mixed field. We stand there waiting to get our next drill.

By far I'm the fastest on the field. I beat everyone else by at least seven yards. I'm excited for our game, it feels so good to be on a field again. I actually enjoy practice unlike a few of the people on the team, who complain. I'm glad Bree 'talked' me into this.

I'm walking out of the locker room walking towards my car when my phone starts ringing. I look at the screen and see a picture of Bree on the screen, I slide the picture over to answer the call.

"Hey there baby girl." I say into the phone. A little name I picked up for her. First time I said it she was annoyed, but that just made me say it more, now I think she likes it.

"Hey. How was practice?" She asks me. The sound of her voice sends chills down my back into my chest.

"It was alright, pretty much a usual day, running and such. You know." I told her unlocking my door. I slid into my car and turned the Bluetooth on so I could drive.

"Are you coming over?" She asked me. I thought back to remember if I said that, but I don't.

"I didn't know I was supposed to." I tell her. "I don't smell to well either." I said. Sweat was covering my body and I felt all greasy and smiley.

" you weren't supposed to... But everyone's gone and I'm bored, wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie." She said to me. I thought this over for a second. I could do that then get home at 10.

"OK I'm gonna shower and change first, then I'll be over." I tell her. She accepts as I'm pulling into my drive way. I hop out and into the shower.

I knock a couple times on the door and wait. There yard is always so nice, I mean I mow mine and stuff but... They have like...fake grass or... I don't know just a nice lawn. The door opens and Bree stands there and grabs my hand laughing. I look at her like she's crazy.

"Well hello to you to." I say following behind her. She turns towards me and hugs me.

"I've wanted to see this movie for so looong." I laugh at her for a second. I cant help but stare at her beauty.

"Then let's go for it." I tell her as she smiles and pulls me towards the couch. I slam into my buttons on as she grabs the remote and presses play. She lays her head on my shoulder and snuggles into my side, I just put my arm around her.

As the movie goes on she gets closer, soon she's practically sitting on my lap, asleep. I grab under her leg and other arm around her back and lift her off me, lying her on to of the couch. I go to the chair and grab a blanket that is resting there, and lay it on top of her. Her eyes slightly open and look at me.

"Hey." I hear her whisper. I give her a smile and push her hair out of her face.

"Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." I tell her cupping her cheek. She looks up at me and pulls the blanket back to show room beside her.

"Stay with me." She says smiling lightly. I want say yes so bad to just snuggle up to her and fall asleep. But I know it wouldn't be right. I give her a light kiss on her lips and move to her cheek.

"I can't...not yet at least." I tell her. Her smile drops for a second. She sits up and puts one of her arms around my neck, she pulls me in for another kiss. It's sweet and soft, but something feels as if it's missing from it. I pull back and look at her, her eyes are drooping from her lack of sleep. I give her another quick peck.

"I'll see you soon. Bye." I tell her standing up.

"Bye" I hear her call after me lightly, I shut the light off on the way out and close the door.

I walk to my car and slide in the driver seat. I lay my head on the top of my wheel. I'm exhausted I need to get to sleep. I start my car and drive to my house. Just waiting for tommorow.

AN so that's it. Next couple chapters are going to be fluffy, and expect a few time hops. So I will see you all in the next chapter. THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS!


	8. Chapter 8

2 months later

I pass the ball to Devon where he is 8 feet away from the goal. He shoots bouncing off the goalies gloves coming back to me, I slide in and kick the ball in to the goal. I stand up and runts slide on to my knees as everyone dog piles on to me. We all stand up and get ready for there play. But it was 3-1 our lead with 2 minutes left. I stand there ready at the attacking end. Waiting for them to make there play. They took off and started running towards there goal, I run up behind him and kick it out from behind him I kick it far back to our end. I just stand and wait for unavoidable win we were about to get.

I closed my locker and sat on the bench to slip on my shoes. I double knotted them, and stood up grabbing my bag and walking out of the room. I walked to the board and checked our schedule to see when our next game was. But I noticed something else a letter with a pioneer on it, which had my name on it. I grabbed for it and flipped it over, noticing it was shut I put it in my bag. I shrugged my bag further on and walked to the exit.

I opened it and walked out into the dark night with street lights to light the parking lot. I waved to the few people who were sitting there celebrating. I moved to my door and put the key in.

"BOO" I heard behind me as I felt arms circle around me from my back. I jumped and dropped my keys, letting them fall to the ground. I looked down and seen the feminine hands that were around me. I stopped in place to take a deep breath. I turned around and wrapped my arms around.

"Dammit Bree you scared me." I say leaning in to her forehead.

"Language." She calls towards me. I shrug and pull her close to me in a hug. She runs her hands up and down my back.

She still hasn't seen them, or really felt them at all, just felt around them or would occasionally run a hand over them. She's asked about them one time, but I just dismissed it, told her I wasn't ready for her to see it. Truth be told I thought she would think there ugly.

"So you did good tonight." She said looking up. I looked down at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." I told her backing up. She stood there looking at me for a second, I widened my eyes as if to ask what.

" nothing, just thinking." She says. I feel like a sitten duck.

"What you thinking about then?" I ask her. She steps closer. For a second I think she going to kiss me.

"If your ticklish or not." She says grabbing my hips and running her fingers up and down really fast, like really fast. I start laughing out of control.

"Quit...it Bree...quit..." I beg between laughter. I can't breath, but it's making me laugh so hard I feel like I'm dying. I put my arms out and grab her shoulders, pushing away. She's laughing so hard tears are falling from her eyes. I stand there and look at her.

"I'm gonna get you back." I tell her trying to look serious but letting small cracks of a smile fall out. She looks at me and tried to get closer, I back up quick and grab my keys.

"You're not gonna tickle me are you?" I ask her as she gets closer.

"You're just gonna have to find out ain't you?" She said getting a tad closer. I backed up hitting my car. Shebziped right up next to me and put her hands on my hips.

"I will run, there's a 4% chance I'll get away." I tell her pointing behind me. She smiles and gives a little laugh moving her eyes to the left.

"No...no there's not." She says, I can't really argue with her. So I just stand there , look down and grab her hands. She looks down at them and let's a smile cross her face.

"So... Want a ride home?" I ask her. She looks up and looks at me dumbly.

" why would I do that when I could get there in about 5 seconds." She says.

"Well we could say it's because, you miss your boyfriend and you want to spend time with him." I say raising my eyebrows. She looks up at me looking confused.

"But I thought we would stay in the parking lot all night." She said still keeping the confused look on her face. I pulled her close and turned us around so her back was on the car door. I brought my hands to her hips and started pushing into her sides, she started laughing uncontrollably pushing into me. When she suddenly zipped away.

"Not fair." I tell her, but when I look back she's gone. I wait a couple seconds...where the hell did she go. I look around, no where...what the hell.

"Bree?" I call...no answer. I do a quick over once more and let out a huff. I put my key in the slot and turn it and open the door. I look everywhere once more. I let out a small case and hop in the driver seat.

"Are we going or what sloth." I jump out of my skin. Bree was in the passenger seat.

"You scared me to death." I call holding my chest. I look at her, she's giving a bright smile.

" sooo... You're place? Or mine?" She asks. I look at the clock. 9:43, doesn't look like either.

"We can't, you're dad would kill." She interrupted me by putting a finger to my lips.

"No worries there in Greece on a vacation, Adam and chase are playing games and to busy to notice I'm gone." She says.

"So mine then?" I ask her. She let's a smile show then grabs my hand.

I opened the door to my house flicking on the lights.

"I'm gonna shower real quick. Be out in a second." I tell her grabbing her hand in a quick squeeze.

The shower was calm and peaceful, but I was in a hurry to get out. I stopped the water and dried off. I looked at my clothes and all I had was a pair of sweats... Shit. I slipped them on and opened the door. I looked each way of the hallway and stepped out. If I get to y room quick it'll be...

"Oh my god..." I hear behind me, I spin around quick looking at Bree. She has her hands over her mouth hiding the extension on her face. I look at her but I can't stop myself to look down, the ground seems really interesting now. I hear her walking to me. I back up slowly.

"Stop." I hear her say as her hand grabs my cheek. I keep looking down.

"Turn around." I hear her order. I look up at her with a dazed look.

"No." I say. She looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I can't say no to her. I grab her hand and pull her to my room. I sit her down on the bed. I look at her and sit down next to her.

"Don't leave me." I say starring into her eyes.

"Never." Is all she says as I lay down on my stomach. I don't hear her say anything for a while...I feel awkward and want to get up. Then I feel her hand touch one of the scars in the middle of my back and run her finger down it. I jump at the feeling and she pulls back, but soon goes to another one and does the same motion. Believe it or not it felt so unbelievably good to have her touch them.

"You're beautiful." Is all I hear as I feel lips touch my back softly. I can't help but groan at how unbelievably good it feels. She kisses every scar on my back.

"How did they happen?" She asks. I want to dismiss but I can't help but answer.

"My father had a belt." Is all I say. I feel her chest lay on my side. I look over and see her face inches away. I lift myself up, putting her on her back. I lay my lips against hers as I'm over her, one of her arms slip around my neck as the other grabs my back. I push deeper into the kiss, trying to satisfy the burning in my chest. I feel her tongue touch my bottom lip lightly, I open my mouth exploring hers as well.

I pulled away after the long and deep kiss we just had out of breath. Breathing heavily I lay a kiss on the tip of her nose, then on her forehead, to her neck. I pull back and look at her face, the closed eyes, and her brown hair falling around her head, her chest rising and falling as she takes deep breaths. Her eyes opens and she looks up at me with dilated eyes.

"I'm tired." Is all she says and jumps up from under me.

"Ok...well there's a bed right here..." I say to her looking into her eyes. I lay in the bed and pull back the covers for her to join me. She looks at me and back to the bed. She walks over and sits down on the bed slipping of her shoes.

"OK..." She says. I look at her and get up rally fast and open my drawers.

"Here... It's the smallest pair of shorts I have." I tell her giving her one of my shirts. She grabs them and walks to the door but stops.

"I like you with your shirt of too." She says turning red and walking away.

When she gets back she lifts her arms up showing a smile. The white shirt is baggy around her and her makeup is washed off.

"You look beautiful Bree." I say to her. She smiles brightly and walks towards me getting in the bed pulling the covers up. I reach over and flip the switch to shut off the lights. I reach over and give her a quick kiss and lay back. She climbs over and lays her head on my chest and rests her hand on my abs. She buries her face into my chest and leaves a quick peck.

"I think I love you." I hear Bree say.

That's scary I think to myself. The only person I've heard say that was my mom and father. But what I feel for Bree is something... Unexplainable at all. Is it love, or desire. No I know what it is.

" I love you too Bree."

AN WOW FLUUUUFFFF all over this chapter. So he's opening up to people as well. That's good I promise action soon, I promise. Next chapter takes place in a episode to which I have planned out. So I'll see you all in the next chapter. (And I want to know if my character has took over your shipping BE HONEST.)


	9. Chapter 9

AN SUSZ WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE THAT BY THE END

The nice music playing in the dining room in the restaurant I was sitting in... It's been 20 minutes and Bree hasn't showed up. I check my phone again and type another text to her.

'Bree I'm starting to get worried about you. Where are you?'

I wait, and wait but nothing. I see the waiters looking at me, I told them I needed a table for two. They asked why and I told them anniversary. I look at my phone to check if there was any texts. Nope.

It's been 45 minutes and there's still nothing. I stand up frustrated. I grab my jacket and leave the money for the food I already bought. I rearrange my sunglasses to fit on my face better. I walk out the door without saying a word, I walk to my car to see my brother leaning on the hood.

"Hey big bro what's up?" He asks, I stop in place looking at him.

"What do you want?" I stare at him, wondering what he's trying to pull.

"Just wanted to hang out with my long lost brother, say you want go do something fun?" He says looking to the left. I look at him for a second.

"I'm not ducking with you right now." I said walking to my door unlocking it.

"Come on man, I'm bored...you're date isn't here...let's go blow some steam." I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"Well she's not standing here is she?" He says raising his eyebrows.I look at him for a minute.

"Fuck. Get in the car." I say to him,

"Sweet! So what you want to do... Say how fast you got this car yet?" He asks me sliding into the passenger seat. I start the engine hearing it rev up.

"About 80, I don't really go to far in this." I tell him, he laughs as if I'm joking.

"Go to Maddox street 3rd block." I look at him and put the car in drive. I know what your thinking, isn't this your evil brother who's with your evil father along with some other ugly Russian bitch... Why yes, yes it is. But when he said blowing steam... Well that's kinda why I let him in the car, plus it's not his fault who our father is.

When we arrive there's people around and 5 cars in a line.

"Derek what's this?" I ask looking at him.

"It's a race, and you are gonna speed out of this bitch and win some extra cash." He says shaking his head up and down.

"What do I need extra cash for?" I ask, he looks at me with raised eyebrows.

"I don't know, drugs,alcohol, hoes, what ever gets you off bra." He said.

"I don't do any of those." I tell him lining up my car... I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have this feeling in my chest giving me a thrill.

"Please you telling me you never had a girl..." He starts.

" I didn't even have a first kiss till 3 months ago." He starts laughing again then stops.

" oh your serious. Well damn... That sucks." He says I shake my head and watch as the race is about to start. I'm shaking, I haven't done anything like this. But I can't wait.

"So where is she." My brother asks as I'm driving him home.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. I look towards him quickly.

" I mean your date, did she blow you off?" He asks, with how much fun me and him have been having, I let it slip from my mind.

" I don't know. She never texted back, but I'll check on her tommorow." I tell him. Now I was worried about her, this wasn't like her but she might just have fallen asleep. Derek shook his head and looked out the window.

" you should join us you know? Dad wants to give you everything, you would practically have to come and take it. You would be the most powerful person in America." He said to me. I just kept quiet as I pulled up to a mansion.

"Damn this is your house?" I asked him looking at the grand house in front of me. He let out a huff and undid his seatbelt.

"Yep...want to come in? It's just me we could have a drink." He says.

"No I have to get home, I'm kinda tired." I looked at the clock where it said 4:37.

"Oh alright bro well you got my number if you want hang out again." He said to me.

"Yes Derek I got it. I'll see ya later." I tell him as he steps out.

I wake up and go to my bathroom, I'm not feeling to well and notice in the mirror I'm not looking to good. My ayes look dark and the bags under my eyes are serious. My head hurts and I'm dizzy. I stand there for a minute looking towards myself. I walk out to the bedroom and grab my phone. 3 missed calls from Donald.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"John have you seen them, the kids do you know where there at?" Donald says in a hurry. I sit there for a minute.

"No I haven't, why what's wrong?" Ask him.

"They think the FBI is after them, they ran away..." What...they just left...Bree just left."...and we have no idea where they are, we need your help." I sit there for a minute, I'm hurt deeply. I just stand there. Why would she do that, just leave, not even say a word about leaving.

"John...you there." I hear over the line.

"Yes I hear ya, you keep doing you're thing and I'll look for leads around the city." I say, there's only one man who has a chance knowing what happened or where they went.

"John do not talk to your father that is a bad idea..." He starts but almost uncontrollably I snap.

"Listen, I don't see you taking the falls. I'll get them through him, you just keep going cyber creep on them." I yelled into the eyes open wide instantly, what just happened.

"I'm sorry...just trust me,ok. Just go find them." I tell him.

"O...ok, I'll call you if I find anything." I hear him say, I hang up the phone instantly, I look outside and seen the sun already falling behind the horizon. And there's no way I'm going around here in my uniform. And fuck shirts.

It feels good to be dressed in my old getup, no more sweating in a tight shirt, just feels better. I can show off these scars without anybody knowing who it is. I'm on top of a apartment looking at a tower where my father is. I look around and see a open window.

"Fuckfuckfuck" I murmur. I take a few steps back and sprint towards the entrance, I hop at the very end and catch myself barely holding onto the windowsill. I look down and see the thirty something stories below. I pull myself up and roll in and stand up. And sitting there at the end of the table is my father. I walk up and look at him.

"I have to say, I like this suit better than the doll getup you wear." He says smiling. I walk up and take a seat.

"I need to talk to you." I say to him. He shakes his head up and down.

"You know if you weren't the future I would have you do something for me in return." He tells me smiling.

"Well that's good I guess." I say keeping a straight face.

"Do you like the car?" He asks me. I keep my eyes level with him. "You're sick."

"I'm fine and the cars great." I tell him keeping my voice steady. He takes a quick breath in.

"So what can I help you with?" He asks. Turning his head to the side.

"I need to know where the lab rats are." I say, he raises his eyebrows.

"Not your friends?" He asks. I look at him and let out a breath.

"Let's just say we're having quite the disagreement. So where are they?" He looks at me for a second.

"What about the girl?" He says lighting a cigarette.

"It's complicated now." Is all I say. I'm hurt, I plan on finding her, holding her then yell at her... However that will play out.

"Ahh I see, me and your mother where about..." I stop him already noticing where he's going.

"I'm not like you." I tell him.

"Boy you would be surprised." he said pulling up his shirt showing me burn marks across his body. I feel no different about him accept there's one more line in the family I hate.

"So where are they?" I ask. He looks at me takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Last I seen they were at the harbor hoping on a boat." He told me, I looked down and stood up from my chair.

"Thank you father." I say. But before I leave he holds up a hand.

"I want to give you something, it's what I used back in the day. Here you just hook it on to your wrist and swing away, there's only one so better find a arm and stick with it." He says sliding a cuff across the table. I pick it up and slide it onto my hand and strap it tighter.

"Thank you." I say Ansell to the window and aim the cuff at the rooftop. I pull my hand back and it launches a grappling hook to the roof, I get pulled up immediately.

"Donald there off the coast on a freighter boat. That's all I got." I tell him.

"Thank you so much john..." I cut him off.

"Call me when you find them." I say cutting the line off. I need to go home.

I walk in the door and pull my bandanna off. I instantly caught off guard with a whack of dizziness, I slam the door behind me and walk forward. I trip and fall over my foot and catch myself on the counter. I can't hold on though, I fall onto my back as I start furiously coughing. I roll over and keep coughing, I fall from my hands and knees to my stomach. And that's where I pass out.

I come to soon after to a ringing, I get up instantly and look for my phone.I see it on the floor, I pick it up hurriedly and answer the call.

"John...john...hey there here." I hear him say. I slide my hand through my hair and look down.

Oh no...nonononono. not now why now. I look back and forth. Around my house. I can't breath, why,why now. I slide down the counter.

"John,john you there." I hear over my speaker.

"I'll be right there." I whisper into the phone ending the call.

20 minutes I'm still sitting there looking at the puddles of blood on the floor that came from my coughing, that when it hits me like a rock swung In and plowed me in the head.

I am dying.

AN WOW THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE. IM SO SORRY ABOUT JOHN TOO. BUT NOW YOU SEE HIM SLIPPING TO A BAD SIDE AS WELL, AND NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO SEE HOW HE WILL REACT TO THEM. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW REALLY IS AWSOME. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...BYE-BYE


	10. Chapter 10

I scrubbed the floor with a soaked rag to get the blood of the floor. I knew this would happen, I feel like Shit all over. You know now that there back I don't even want to see them, they just left me. Not a word, not a thing. I loved her, and she just left as if it was a run across town...nope to another country is what it was. I stand up and lean on the counter. I'm pissed, hurt, and feel as if I'm gonna fall over any minute. I swipe everything off the table and listen to it crash into the ground.

I walk out my door getting in my car. I put on a light black shirt and left my jeans on from before. I start the car and drive fastly over to there house, as fast as I went in that race. I made record time. I can't wait to see her, but there's a piece where I don't want to see her, again.

When I arrive I look in the review mirror and look at my face, my eyes are the same as they were last night but with a small red tint in my eyes, I don't want to say it but I know I don't have long. My mother isn't even this far along. I grab my sunglasses and put them on. I got do this...now.

I walk up to the door and open it, letting myself in. Nobody's in the living room. I slam the door on accident. I turn and look at it. I turn around in time for Bree to wrap her arms around me.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." I hear her whisper in my ear, I don't want any one touching me. I grab her shoulders and push her off. She gets a startled look on her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." I hear her say, I just start walking away, I don't want to talk now. I walk into the hallway and seen Adam and chase walking back. Good everyone's not hurt.

"Hey John...john?" I hear behind me. I just keep going, I have to find Davenport, I have something to say to him. I walk up to the elevator and get ready to press the button when it opens showing Donald and Leo.

"Hey John glad you're here, I have a idea about..." I cut him off.

"We need to talk." I say to him. He looks at me and walks past me.

"We can have all the time to talk in the world but right now I need to find a way to get more money." I look at him as I follow him into the kitchen.

"I need to talk now..." I start but he interuptes me again.

"Later, right now I need to..." He starts, I'm bubbling with rage in my chest.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled at him. His eyes rose and everyone around me got quiet. I looked around and seen everyone looking at me.

"I have something to say." I said,."but I want to say it when we're alone." I say he looks around, looking at everyone.

"You can say whatever you want here? We're all friends and family here." I let out a chuckle,

"Really I haven't noticed." I muttered but I could tell everyone heard me. "Look ..."

"Call me Donald." He says.

"I think I'll stick with right now. But I'm leaving the team." I say to them, I can feel everyone staring at me.

"John..." I hear Bree say but I just ignore her.

"Look...john you can't let your father do this..." I stop him tight there.

" my father might be a complete ass hole, I have no argument there. But last night, he helped us find them, helped me with more than that. So I would rather we not tIl about him." I say, "and he's not the reason I'm leaving." I say looking down.

"OK then why are you?" I hear him say.

"I would rather talk about..." I start.

"We're all friends..."

"But I don't want..." I'm getting frustrated.

"It's fine we understand..." He keeps interrupting me.

"IM DYING." I yell at him, I watch his eyes widen as I pull the sunglasses away.

" I didn't want to tell them, tell her yet but thanks anyway." I say. Honestly I wasn't going to tell them. I was just gonna die one day. I look at Bree and see her sitting down on the couch looking far away.

"I'm sorry, what is it?" He asks, I look down.

"I don't know, none of us do. It's just kinda...there. it can't spread unless blood makes blood contact." I tell him. He looks at me.

"Maybe I could find a way to stop it, I need some blood from you..." We're both stopped when arms suddenly surround me from behind. I don't feel like messing with her right now. But I stand there and feel the warmth that erupts going around my body. I look down and see Bree's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I hear her say. I stare at her hands, I can't pry her off me it feels to good. I kinda just accepted the fact I was going to die, but her arms around me makes me want to live.

"Do whatever you have to...and you..." I said turning around to Bree."we need to talk." I said to her, her face held sadness, hurt, and disappointment. But not in me, but in herself. She looks up at me and immediately looks down without making eye contact.

The blood work took a while, but when it was done Donald and Chase came up with a suppresent. It doesn't cure me, but delays the symptoms to where they don't show. The medicine last 24 hours, I have to take a shot in my arm and then it takes 5 minutes to kick in. But until we get a cure, I'm stuck with this.

I'm walking towards the door, I've been here for maybe 6 hours. I haven't said a word to Bree the whole day, but she's been around the whole time. I get to the door and open it when I feel a hand instantly on my chest.

"Are we gonna talk?" I hear Bree say. I look at her.

"Why did you go?" I say calmly looking over her head.

"I don't know we were just..."

"What about me?" I interior her looking towards her. She looked down and started playing with the edge of the rug with her feet.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you weren't at your house." She said. I let a huff come past my lips.

"Oh maybe it's because we were supposed to meet for diner? Or maybe it's because I was stuck there waiting for you, did you check your phone by the way?" She looks up and grabs my hand.

"Come with me." She says pulling me. I yank my arm away.

"I'll follow you, not get drug by you." I say harshly. I see the look in her eyes before she turns and walks up the stairs. I follow, when we get to her room she closes the room and sits on her bed.

"I'm sorry." I hear her say.

"I've heard that alot from you today." I tell her. She sits up and looks at me.

"What do you want from me? I had to protect my family..."

"Then what am I to you. Am I just some quick grab and go to you?" I demand, her mouth opens in horror at what I said.

"No you mean so much to me...I love you, just... We had to go."

"Well I want you to know that you hurt me..." I start.

"Don't leave me, I promise it'll never happen again." I hear her say. "Please...I love you." I look at her in the eyes. Tears started slipping from her eyes down her cheeks intro the corners of her mouth.

"This doesn't ever happen again, ok?" I ask her pointing my eyes towards her. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a kiss. I push my hands up to her back and pulled her close deepening the kiss. She pulled away quick,

"Do you want to be with me forever?" She asks me. I open my eyes to see hers staring back.

"Always." I tell her. She pulls me into a kiss and I push into her, making her fall on her bed. She rolls us over so she's on top. She sits up quickly and looks into my eyes.

"Stay." She tells me, but as of right now I have no objections.

"Always." I tell her.

AN BOOM THERE WE FIGURED OUT SOMETHING ABOUT HIS MOTHERS SICKNESS BUT WILL IT HAVE NO SIDE-EFFECTS? I don't know. BUT JOHN IS HAPPY WOOHOO, BUT FOR HOW LONG? WHO KNOWS. I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

It's Christmas Eve and we are all sitting in Donald's living room, me and Bree are next to each other sitting on the ground looking towards the table. I'm so tired, it's only around 3 in the after noon. Bree keeps telling me I can take her bed, I just tell her I'm fine but she can tell I'm exhausted.

"Just go lay down in my room!" She keeps telling me. I just shrug her off again.

"We ain't doing anything. Just go take a nap, it's ok." She tells me again. I look at her and notice the little amont of lip gloss on. I was tired I mean why not. I stood up and stretched, I looked down at her and smiled.

"Fine, I'll be back in exhausted." I said to everyone walking up the stairs, I looked behind me and seen Bree smiling up at me.

"John...wake up." I heard over my head. I sit up quickly and noticed Bree was standing there in her mission suit.

"What's going on?" I ask stretching back out after the sleep.

"We have to go to..the north pole. Grab a coat it's going to be cold." She said and walked out. What? I sit up and walk to the door.

This jet ride is awkward, I know I'm going someplace super cold. I slide on my back leather coat and snow pants on with a scarf to go up to about my nose.

"We're almost there. This place needs to be kept safe, this is one of 's research labs." Chase told us. I stood up from beside Bree and look outside. Something is wrong with her, she will barely talk. And she won't look at us. The snow underused is blowing around every direction.

We land and walk out of the jet. It's so cold up here that I can't breath without getting a chill that runs down my throat. This dome is huge. We walk up to the door and open it letting the heat flow around us. I look around as they all walk in, something in my head is pumping against my skull. I look back to the entrance and walk through. I keep going to hear voices at the end of the hallway. As I reach the end I see a man wearing a lab coat showing them around.

"...annnnnnd that's about it." He said looking towards me.

"Oh who's this, I heard there was only three bionic children?" He said. I slipped off my coat to reveal the red tee shirt I had on under my coat. I looked up at him and raised my hand for him to shake.

"Hey I'm John." I told him. He grabbed my hand and turned it upwards.

"That symbol...that...that...I've seen that..." My face was purely shock as my head thumped in my head even harder.

"Where?" I interrupted. He looked up and went to his desk, got on the computer and typed in coordinates on the console.

"Here...it's about...5 minutes away." He said. I looked at my friends and seen them watching me closely.

"How do I get there?" I asked him.

"No you have to stay and help with this mission." I heard chase say, I looked towards him.

"You're telling me 3 superhumans can't do this?" I say starring at him. He looked to his brother and sister and looked back.

"We can but..." I interrupted him.

"Good, how do I get there?" I asked the man again.

"Just go north east, you can't miss it." I hear him say. I look at him and Bob my head in his position and stand up walking out the door.

"John...john. JOHN!" I hear behind me. I stop and turn to see Bree walking behind me.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I think I know where I'm going...I have to see." I tell her.

"Well you can wait till after the mission, I promise." She says with wide eyes.

"No I need to do this alone." I tell her. She looks down at my feet. "Be safe, I swear you go out there and freeze to death I will beat the crap out of you." She says wrapping her arms around me. I push her back and kiss her softly.

" I'll be back. I'll keep the earpiece on so I can hear you all. If you finish the mission before I return call me." I tell her giving her another kiss.

"I love you." I hear her say as I reach the door. I look back at her.

"I love you too baby girl." I tell her and walk out.

I walk through the snow. I hope this isn't some crazy man's rabbilings. I look down at my phone to the coordinates I'm at. I should be close. I look up and met with the sight that I somewhat wished wasn't real. The palace from my dreams.

A part of me was hoping it was here for answers, but another part of me wished it wasn't because that would mean this isnt just some weird dream, this is real. Not just some coincidence. I walk up to the entrance and see the doors shut. On the door is the symbol from my arm. I look at the door and notice how thick this door looks. I push on it but no budge. I look around and see a hole in the wall with my symbol on top of it. The throbbing in my head is increasing in speed. I walk to the hole and slip my hand in, I feel around and feel the symbol in the bottom of the hole. I push my scar against it when I hear a click and a bang. I pull out immediately and look towards the doors that are now opening. I walk through them when torches light down the path to the hallway. In the hallway on each side are stone people bowed towards the center, this is my dream all over, nothing is different except the people were alive. I walk through looking at the sculpture on each side of the hallway. I reach the end and see the throne, but this time no one is standing beside it. I walk up to it and sit in the throne. The pulsing that seemed to shake my head, stopped instantly.

"What the hell is going on." I tell my self. I look above the door and see the banner. It's all the same. I look around the room noticing the pictures and writing on the wall. I walk towards them.

'At the end of our rule there was a man cursed with the strength of a beast. That beast let loose upon the king and the king had no choice but to surrender his forces. The royal blood line was left to one.' One part said, I walked down the wall to see more.

'But we are not a weak family. We find ways to regain the controller we lose over so many years, we are blessed with the wrath of a million beasts, but we can be uncontrolled to let loose on so many.' It said I continued down.

'But once we do, will we be a peaceful leader. Or a raging tyrant to control many, when the day runs past will we be remembered or forgotten?' I see. I walk to the other side of the room to read the rest.

'But the day the bloodline is split between two, will bring down the kingdom we have recreated over so many years. One shall hold scars upon his skin to scar the many he loves and hates. The other will be shown greatness and wealth. One greedy one giving.' I see upon the wall I continue walking in shock...I think this is talking about me and...Derek.

'There will be one who is filled with hate and revenge for a lost loved one, one who is jealous of the love he hold from another. The father will always cherish one more than another as the family will be split.' I can't believe what I am seeing.

'Together they are strong, but without one another we are weak, and they will fight until one stands over the grave of a brother. But at the end of it all there will there be one, or none. And that will be the end of our reign of power.' I sit down on the cold ground. This is defiantly me And Derek. This called it spot on. One of us is going to kill the other. One of us will chose greediness and power, over giving and Equality. I feel a shake in the ground and a crash from outside.

"What's going on?" I ask over the earpiece.

"We had to blow up the place, we are gonna...crap we just smashed the jet." I hear chase say. What the fuck.

"Did you find it?" He asks. I don't want to tell anyone about this prophecy, maybe I can keep this all from happening.

"No...nothing I'm coming back now." I tell them as I stand up and take a look around.

"I'm sorry. Bree's going to run us back to hq we will see you later. When you make it back it'll be your turn." I've never ran as fast as Bree, this will be new.

"OK I'll see you all later." I say and walk back.

When I arrive I see Bree standing there alone.

"Hey, how you feeling." I say to her startling her.

"Cold and sore, my back hurts." She says. I look up to her and smile.

"Well I'm sor..." I start when I suddenly feel as if I lost my breath and seen flashing lights. When it stops I see we are in my house.

"What the hell..." I say panting.

"Sorry I'm really cold." She says to me grabbing the back of my neck and my forehead. When I catch my breath I see the living room of my house.

"Why are we here? Why not back at hq." I ask her. She shrugs and walks towards me.

"I figured you would want to be here..." She says grabbing my hand. "And I want a massage. Do you mind?" She asks. Looking at me. I look back at her.

"No not at all. What hurts?" I ask her. She looks away.

"My back really." She says pulling me to my room. I walk in and she sits down.

"I'll be back there's lotion in my bathroom." I tell her. I see her stretch her back out. She shakes her head and I walk to the bathroom.

When I get back I see her shirt to the side of the room with her lying down on her chest to the bed. I swallow the lump in my throat and walk up to her.

"Is this OK?" She asks.

"Of course." I say a little to fast in my opinion. I hop beside her on the bed and open the lotion bottle, putting some in my hands. I slide my hands up her back to smooth out the lotion as I rub it into the skin. I slide my hands from her lower back to her shoulders,pushing on the muscles every where I touched to smooth them out. She would let out little moans as I found knots in her muscles. I slid my hand down the middle of her back and remembered the night I showed her my scars, how good it felt. I lower down and press kisses to her back where I can see the redness from her muscles ache. I back up and rub her neck.

"Oh that felt great." I hear her say. I back away and look at her skin. I really want to go farther but I know I shouldn't. I know we ain't ready yet, however much my teenage mind begged for it.

"Merry Christmas." I say hoping off her.

"Mm what are you doing today?" She asks me as I grab her shirt and walk back.

" I need to go see my mom. Haven't seen her in a few days." I tell her as I give her shirt back to her. I look at her for a second but turn away quickly as I remember she's half naked.

"Are you going to come over for diner?" I hear her ask. I stand there looking towards the wall.

"Yes I will." I tell her when she comes into view.

"Well however much I wish I could stay, I can't. Father and all." She says kissing my lips.

" I know. I love you, see you tommorow baby girl." I tell her.

"Love you too." She says walking out of my room.

AN WELL I WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WROTE THE CHAPTER BUT IT DIDNT FEEL RIGHT SO I DELETED IT AND WROTE THIS ONE INSTEAD HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND IM THINKING ABOUT MAKING THIS A MULTIPLE BOOK SERIES, I WOULD NE ABLE TO EXPAND IT A LITTLE FARTHER AND I LIKE THE IDEA. WHEN EVER I SEEN A STORY HAD A SEQUEL I INSTANTLY READ IT. SO I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE-BYE


	12. Chapter 12

"So how are you doing?" I ask y mother as she's sitting up in her hospital bed. She looks slot better to be honest.

"Oh I'm ok, but you know that." She says. "How's Bree?"

"She's good. We spent Christmas together a few nights ago." I tell her. She let's out a small laugh.

"I know when Christmas was buttercup." I let out a small laugh.

"I know mom, I know. So how's the food." I ask her. She grabs her spoon and gets a small bite.

"Mm it's good as always." She laughs. I let a smile show. I never told her I got sick, or I seen dad, or about Derek.

"I bet it is. So tell me...when are you supposed to get out of here?" I ask her. She smiles a little.

"Actually the doctors still don't know, but it is getting alot better. So...maybe a year or a few months. When does school start again?" She asked me. School, ugh not on my to do list.

"About a week and a half." I tell her. She looks down.

"Are you getting good grades? Bree's not distracting is she? I mean I would understand, she is very pretty." She says. I laugh a little at her reaction.

"Yes and no... And I know she is." I tell her. She smiles a little.

"I love her, she's really nice. You'll tell her that won't you?" She says.

"Of course I will. She loves you as well mom." I tell her. She sits there and smiles towards her lap. "You OK mom? You seem upset." She looks up immediately.

"Of course just tired...damn medicine...I want you to promise me something son." She says quickly.

"Anything mom... What is it?" I ask confused.

"Promise me no more stealing, no more hurting people, no more being like your dad was." She says staring into my eyes.

"Mom what's..."

"Promise."

"But mom..."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes mom of course but..."

"Good." She says interrupting me. I'm confused, why sudden promises.

"I love you son...no matter what. You were always a good kid, just put in rough situations." She tells me.

"What are you talking about mom...why sudden..." I start.

"It's nothing I'm just worried about you. Now I'm tired son, you remember I love you till next time, or I swear to god I'll have Bree kick your ass." She says to me. I let out a small laugh.

"OK mom. I promise." I said standing up hugging her. She pulled my head close and kissed my forehead.

" I love you mom." I say grabbing my bag walking towards the door. "I love you so much." I hear her say as I close the door.

"Hey Bree." I say into the phone, I'm just outside the hospital now.

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"Just left the hospital. What about you." I ask her. I'm past the ice cream shop.

"The house, bored out of my mind. Thinking about getting some new clothes, you want to come?" She said lifting her tone higher. I'm past the dollar store now.

"Sure when do you want to go?" I ask. She jumps for a second.

"How about a hour or two? Sound good?" She asks I'm three blocks away from my moms hospital.

"Yeah that sounds gre..." I'm stopped by the sound of a explosion near by. I stop in place and turn to see smoke pouring out of the hospital. I drop the phone on to the ground and run to the hospital wing my mom is in. The air is filled with smoke to the point I can't see. I'm running blind but I know the way back. I get to the entrance to see smoke and people running out. I run in not listening to the cops telling me not to. One tries to stop me by grabbing my arm once I'm in there. I grab his hand and yank it off and jump up to knee him in the head tossing him to the ground. I ran to the steps and climbed. When I reached my mother's room I seen fire and smoke flying outside, I run through jumping off ways to get over the fire. Once I reach my mother's room I am met with fire. All fire no chance of life. I fall to my knees. Everything I fought for, stole for. All of it. Ripped away by a explosion. By a man, a man that did this. And I plan on returning the favor.

I walk outside and see my phone with a crack in it. I pull up my contacts and see Derek's number.

"Derek I need to talk to dad...now." I say.

"Oh hey bro umm ok give me a minute to find him." He says. I wait for a few minutes when I'm met by a raspy,

"Hello."

"Who the duck did this? Did you! I swear I will kill you!" I screamed into the phone.

"Wow did what?" He says sounding oblivious.

"You don't know? Look out the FUCKING WINDOW! WHO DID THIS!" I yelled again climbing a apartment to the roof.

"What...oh...what is that?" He says.

"The HOSPITAL. MOM JUST GOT ASSASSINATED! Who did this?" I ask again. I'm furious, but I knew if I needed to know something,

"Oh my god...not Charlotte...FUCK..." I hear things crushing around the room he's in. "...I don't know...but when I found out I'll make sure I ki..." I stop him.

"You don't fucking touch him. He's mine. I'll make sure he's in pain." I tell him. He's quiet, I don't think he expected this. It's quiet for a few seconds.

"I'll tell you when I find out." He says. I end the call and put it in my bag, pulling out my bandana, and sleeves along with the cuff my father gave me.

I wait for about 3 hours. Bree has tried calling me but I just swiped them to dismiss the call, I know she's worried about me but I need to not talk to her. I'm furious as hell and I don't want to say something I will regret. My starts ringing and I look. It's my dad.

"Old factory north east of the hospital 3 guys there now some gang, says they did it to kill the man in room 203...right next to your moms. I taught you good just keep a straight mind." I hear him say. I hang up the phone and wipe the tears from my eyes. First time in eleven years. I aim my cuff for a roof and shoot landing it swinging from the roof over the streets. I release the clamp and let it reel itself back floating through the air, shooting at another swinging to the next one. I don't know if I'm going to kill him. But he's defiantly going to wish he was dead when I was done with him. I planned on leaving scars that would hurt him more than he ever thought possible.

When I arrived on the roof I looked down at them sitting by there cars, taking drinks singing songs and laughing.

"I blew that bitch up, little motherfucker should not mess with us." Said a man. Him, he's the one I want. The others I'm gonna trap them in the trunks after I knock the Shit out of them. I jump off and sling my cuff for the car and fly down. I jump up when I hit the ground up onto the first my legs around him. I keep throwing my fists into his head. Click-click. I jump up off him onto the car jumping up to see a man with a gun. I spin and kick it out of his hand. I just keep turning and deliver one to his temple. He lands on the ground I jump and slam my knee into his head. I see the other guy coming behind me. I throw myself into my hands and push off kicking him in the chest. Knocking him onto the ground. I stand over him and grab his head slamming him into the ground. I turn and see the man who blew the room running. I aim my cuff at his leg and shoot, making it slide through. Pulling him to me.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling. Probably not so happy now I would guess I call to him." He's underneath me moaning in pain.

"What the fuck do you want, money take it. It's yours." He let out with a groan. I grabbed him up and threw him onto his car hood.

"Did you think about the family you killed." I said slamming my fist into him with every word. I picked him back up and threw him head first into the ground.

"Because you killed 43 people and injured 14. How do you feel about that?" I asked him. Starring down at him. "Because I don't fairly like that. What's your name?" I asked him. He spit blood out of the side of his mouth to the ground.

"Fuck you." I stood there with raised eyebrows for a second.

"OK you want to play a game. OK well I got one, don't move." I said to him going to one of the fallen men and grabbing the revolver. I took all the bullets out, except for the one that was shot at me. I walked back to him and pointed the gun towards his crotch.

"Woah,Woah,Woah. Man chill out." I pulled the trigger making a pop.

"Did you try chillingout before killing my mom,huh." I said pulling the trigger again.

"Woah, I'm sorry man, please don't shoot me." I grabbed the barrel of the gun slamming it into the hole in his leg making it stick out. He screamed in pain at the feeling of a grip on a handgun shoved in a hole in his leg.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him only to hear him scream again. I jumped up and punched him in the mouth watching blood erupt from his mouth. He spit out teeth. I sat on the other car looking towards him.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Please no more... If your going to kill me...just do it already." I hop off the hood onto the ground walking towards him.

"I don't know I'm kinda enjoying this." I say and grab his feet yanking him off the hood onto the ground. I kick him in the gut. He rolls to lay on his back. I look sideways at him and slam my foot onto his chest.

"But sadly I think I'll just give you to the cops." I say turning and grabbing one of their phones dialing 911.

"I'm glad I killed your whore mother. I'm sure she was some disgusting little bit..." I dropped the phone already ringing with the cops on the line. I went to him and graves him up slamming him into the hood again.

"Why did you have to do that, I was done. Now..." I stopped slamming my head into his. " are going to hurt for a long time." I pull him up onto my shoulder, carrying him to the door of the car. I throw him to his knees and slam his face through the window. I turn him over onto the ground slamming my fists into his mouth and temples to the point where I can't tell if the blood on my knuckles are my own or his.

I raised my foot to kick him in the mouth when I'm suddenly against the wall.

"QUIT IT...QUIT IT. STOP." I look down to throw whoever is keeping me pushed against the wall. But when I see her I instantly feel regret and guilt. Bree, everyone is here.

"What were you thinking? He could be dead." I hear her say. I look down at her and see the tears brimming her eyes. I know then that if she didn't pull me away, I would of killed him.

"I'm...I'm sorry...he...he..." I say between pants for air. She grabs my knuckles and observes them.

"You really messed up." I hear her say dropping my knuckles.

"Is he dead?" I ask. She looks towards Chase who shakes his head.

"He's alive. You would have killed him john, what were you thinking?" She said. She doesn't know. I mean I'm sure she knows about the hospital, not my mom though.

"He bombed the hospital...killed...killed." I can't stop myself from falling to my knees. This is exactly what my mother did not want. I let tears fall down my face as little sobs escape my throat. They see me, they all see me. I turn around and punch the wall repeatedly.

"HE...KILLED...HER" I say every punch. I turn and see him sitting up. I push off the wall and run to him slamming my knee into his temple. I'm thrown against the wall instantly.

"What are you doing!" She yells at me again.

"He killed my mother!" I yell at her. Her face goes from anger to shock to sadness instantly.

"Oh...oh my god." She says. I step away from her towards the factory. I look back at what I did to the man. Bree follows me and keeps looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. She looks away for a second towards them.

"You can't hit him anymore, you'll kill him. I'm keeping you away." She says, I let out a laugh.

"He deserves it, does he not?" I ask her and she looks down.

"Not our call." She says looking back towards me. I look towards the distance when I hear sirens.

"I'm going home." I tell her and aim my cuff for the roof.

"I'll be there later." I hear her say. I stop.

"You don't have to. I'm fine." I tell her when she walks closer.

"I'm doing this because I'm worried about you, you are not okay." She says, I look away and whisper a light "okay." And take off home.

AN WOW DARK JOHN THERE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, BUT I LIKED IT. WRITING HIM ANGRY AND A LITTLE CRAZY WAS FUN. BUT WHAT WILL NEXT CHAPTER BRING? YOULL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.


	13. Chapter 13

My bed is the brightest comfort I find for my loss, that and Bree's soft soothing hands running over my hair as I lay there blankly. The news has alot to say about the masked,pissed off vigilante who violently beat the hell out of the three terrorists who destroyed a hospital. Almost all of the people believe in what I did was right. But there are protesters screaming outside of the police station to find out who I am and arrest me. I couldn't care less though. I believe in what I did, and I am damn well proud of how bad I beat him. I've been really weak over the last 4 days, just lying there staring at the wall or the sheets of my bed. Not saying a word. I hear Bree say things asking me if I can speak, but I just stay quiet. Until today...my mother's funeral. I sat up and looked around for Bree. She not in here as of right now. I get up and go to y closet looking towards the vest, shirt and black slacks that are hanging up. I grab them and walk to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror at my scars, she tried to protect me. And I didn't do anything but lie there. I stared at the nasty shapes the metal carved in when I hear a knock.

"Can I come in...please." I hear Bree say. I just got out of the shower with a towel around my hips. I just look towards the door knob and turn it lightly opening it. She opens the door and looks at me for a second walking closer and wrapping her hands around my soaked back.

"It's good to see you moving." She says into my skin. I look down at her hands. I put one of mine against hers holding the towel with my other hand.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. She tightens her grip around my torso.

"I know...but what's done is done. It doesn't change how I feel." She says. A lump in my chest seems to disappear.

"Thank you... You have no idea how much that helped." I say letting out a little laugh. She kisses the scars that are withheld on my skin.

"Are you coming back tonight." I ask her turning to face her. She is wearing a red dress with flat shoes on. I look at her face to see the lip gloss and small blush held on her face. She smiles a little and nods her head.

"Of course... I'll be here until I think you could take care of yourself." She says. I nod to her.

"I gotta get dressed. I'll be out in a minute." I tell her. She grins at me and leans forward and presses a kiss to my chest, then walks out. I turn to the mirror and take a deep breath.

I walk out in my slacks and a black tabletop and walk to my freezer where I see Bree at the sink washing a couple dishes. I open it and grab the vile of the suppresent I need and grab the shooter. I slide the vile in and sit down on a stool. I bend my arm and search for a vein. When I find one I aim the needle, but my arm won't stop shaking when the shooter is taken out of my hand.

"I got it." I hear her say as she sits on my lap and grabs my arm. She looks to me and sticks the needle in. I feel the cold liquid run into my veins in a cold shock.

"Thanks for helping with my drug addiction." I say smiling at her. She looks up and slaps my arm lightly.

"I'm saving your life." Her smile turns into a serious face and we stop and stare at each other for a second. She slides her arms and turns her body to face me, kissing me softly. I grab her back pulling her close. No matter how much I was hurting, this always made everything disappear. I push deeper into the kiss. She pulls away to the side catching her breath looking to the side, I take this chance to push my lips to her grans and grabs my hair instantly. I move up to the side of her head and lightly kiss her earlobe.

"We...you...you need to get ready." She says hoping off. I run my hand through my hair and watch her walk to the back room, disappearing from sight. I look around and stand up. Grabbing my shirt and vest.

The ride to the graveyard was a long and agonizingly awkward experience. Bree just looks out the window not saying a word. Once we arrive I put on my shades and smile at her, step out and walk to the pack of people. I seen my family that I haven't seen since I was 4. My aunts and uncles, my grandparents, my cousins. They would all stare at my father and Derek standing at the far end of the funeral. I stand in the back looking everywhere but at the casket lying in the center. I look to my grandparents crying. I feel a hand clap my shoulder. I look behind me and see Donald standing there with everyone. I give them a small smile. And continue listening to the priest.

Once the casket is being lowered my lost relatives come to me, asking how I've been. What's my plans. What I was going to do. Since I was 8 months from 18 they didn't offer to take me away. I talk to them as they offer to go to diner, but the talk that really gets me is how they were proud of the vigilante, and they didn't like the fact that people were protesting him, some of them were upset I didn't kill him...but I don't blame them. When every one leaves I see my father looking towards the sky. I walk over to him.

"Hey." I startle him. Derek comes up and gives me a hug.

"Sorry bro..." He says. I just shrug him off and hug him back.

"Hey son...I seen the work you did on that man. I have to say... You were slot harder on him than I was." He says looking back to the hole in the ground.

"I know. I didn't kill him though, he didn't deserve that release." I say to him. He let's a smile loose.

"Yes...you're right about that. Who knows if hell is real, but when his time comes he will find out." He says looking down to his feet. I nod and look back to see my friends staring at me worriedly. I look back to my father, he stares at them for a second and then back to me.

"Look I've been working on something... For the both of you..." He says pointing to the both of us. "...I've had people work and perfect them. They give you enhanced capabilities. John yours is sleek and fast. It will allow you to jump higher. Run faster, pretty anything you do now, it's better. Plus it will protect you more than...whAtever you wear." He said letting a laugh out. "Derek yours is a little harder. Metal. This one allows you to fly. And you're punches are power...purely. plus quick evasions." He said. I don't know what to say. "John yours is quite stealthy, Derek...well good luck I hear you going to get a bowl of cereal in the middle of the night." He said as we laughed. I don't know if to say thank you or tell him I don't need his gifts. I look to moms casket. I can use it to protect people. No more crimes.

"Thank you." I tell him as my brother is thanking him.

"It's no problem...now your girlfriend looks like she's worried about you around me." He says sticking out his hand. I grab it and give him a shake. "I'll have it sent over later." He says releasing my hand. I turn towards Derek and pull him into a hug.

"I'll see you soon." I tell him. He releases me and I back up.

"Call me bro we'll do something fun." He says giving me a smile. I turn away.

"Of course we will." I tell him over my shoulder. When I get back to Donald he stands there looking at me.

"What were you doing?" He asks.I back away and look at him.

"Talking to my father and brother. Why?" I ask him. He widens his eyes.

"We don't want you following his path." He says. I back away and laugh.

"What you think because I talk to my family I'm gonna become a crime lord and kill people." I say showing the temper in my voice.

"We like you on this side of things." He says.

"So you think that because of who I talk to...I'm going to turn sides?" I say raising my voice. Starring at him.

"I wouldn't put it past you after what you did to that man. You almost killed..." He said to me.

"AND I HAVE NO REGRETS. THE THING IS HE KILLED MY MOTHER AND SO MANY MORE! SO I MIGHT HAVE LOST MY TEMPER, WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO!" I yell at him. "I didn't join this team for you to tell me all my fuck ups. So I'm sorry is that what you want to hear. I am sorry for losing my temper, I am sorry for yelling at you, I am sorry for drawing you into this." I say to him. I grab my sun glasses and put them back onto my face.

"I'm going home." I say and start to walk to my car. I hear jogging from behind me and Donald calling for her.

"I'm sorry about that. He can be real... Real stupid sometimes." Bree said to me. I keep walking but turn my face towards her.

"I doubt he wants you to be with me." I tell her. It hurts but it's true.

"I don't care if he doesn't understand... All I care about is if your ok. And right now you are not." I stop and look at her.

"So now I'm not good enough to care for myself?" I say to her.

"That is not what I meant...I just meant I don't want you to be alone." She said looking into my eyes. I stop and take a deep breath.

"So what... Now you think I'm gonna switch over?" I yell.

"No I think when you get out of this hole I want to be there." She says sadly. I stop immediately and look at her worried eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. She comes close and wraps her arms around me. "You're dad probably hates me now." She let's out a little laugh.

"Well he can take this as revenge for keeping me locked in a basement for 16 years." She says as she lies a small kiss against my lips. I smile at her softly.

"I don't know if you should come home with me right now, you'd dad would probably come over and freeze me." I tell her laughing.

"Well...I promise I won't let him do that." She says. I start walking to my car as she walks back before yelling. "Wait for me." I open the car and sit in it for a few minutes when I see Bree open the door and get in.

"How did it go?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"He said sorry, he shouldn't have brought it up." She said smiling lightly. I started the car and started driving back to my house, when we arrived I hoped out and opened the door for Bree.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked me. I unbuttoned the vest and pulled it off.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She looked up for a second and nodded.

"Yes, why what are you thinking of." She asked me tossing her hair out of her face. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"How about I cook us something, and you...go take a shower." I tell her kissing her lightly. She pulls back looking at me.

"Do I stink?" She asked blushing. I smiled at her.

"No...I just like seeing my clothes on you." I say kissing her again, spinning her around. She let's out a giggle and takes off checking behind her. I turn and look in my fridge...omelets...yes. I start cooking and flipping the egg around. This is peaceful really.

I start putting them on plates and carrying them toward the table where I sit them. I walk back to the counter and grab a couple cups. Arms go around me from behind.

"Hey there" I say hearing her giggle. I turn around and see her in a pair of my boxers and a tanktop. I pull her close and give her a quick kiss.

"Still hungry?" I ask her. She sniffs the air.

"Mm smells good." She says walking to the table. I grab the full cups and walk to the table. Sitting down next to start eating quietly.

"What would you do if I wasn't bionic?" She asks me.

"I don't know. Probably sit at this table eating with you to my right instead of left." I joke with her. She laughs and look down.

"So...nothing would change?" She asks.

"No...what would you do if you weren't bionic." I ask her. She dabs at her mouth with a napkin.

"Probably a normal girl...going to dances, going to the mall, other stuff." She says to me.

"What about in the future?"

"Hmm...probably go to college, get a good job...get married...maybe have kids... I don't know." She says looking down embarased.

"Why can't you do that still?" I ask her softly.

"We are not normal it would be to dangerous for us to...get married, and I don't even know if I can have kids to be honest." She says smiling weakly towards me.

"What's different from a marriage and what we are? It's just letting people that we are not to be messed with cause we can kick their ass...well it won't say that, but sooner or later they would get the picture." I say laughing with her.

"Maybe one day." She says. I smile at her and kiss her forehead grabbing her empty plate taking it to the sink. I look back at her and smile softly. Maybe one day.

AN BOOM HOWS THAT, GOOD BAD, ANY WAY IVE MADE UP MY MIND TO MAKE THIS A MULTIPLE BOOK SERIES, COOL? OK GUYS I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER. BYE-BYE


	14. Chapter 14

I hear a swoosh over my house. I look over to Bree standing in the kitchen.

"Wasn't me." She said.

"I know that" I say standing up going to the door. I open it and look out when I hear the noise and here a giant splash. I turn around quickly and go to the pool where there's a light. I back up into a fighting splash.

"I'm not I'm the mood mother..." I'm startled when I see a man crawl out of my pool in a metal suit.

"John...hey bro do you like it... I know... Sorry about the pool..." He says when I stand straight.

"Derek holy hell, that's incredible." I tell him he stands up and presses something on his neck. The mask starts disconnecting and moving out of his face.

"Bro that's awesome...little hard on the landing but...yea." I tell him.

"Thanks...hey Bree." He says. I look behind me and see her standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Hey Derek...thanks for breaking the mood." She says, I mouth to her, 'shh it's okay' and turn back to Derek.

"Yes sorry if I interrupted anything but... Our suits are done. Here's yours he says going to a box near the pool.

"Here, I haven't seen it but... I want to, want to open it?" He asks me. I grab the box and look at him.

"Umm I would invite you in but, you know you're dripping water." I tell him. He looks down. I look over to Bree.

"Hey think you can turn on the light please." I ask her. She walks inside the house and turns on the light. I look down to the box and go to a table.

"You ready?" I ask him he nods breathing deeper. I open the box and see the full black suit folded up. The front is completely black except for a white line that crosses the body. I pick it up and feel the smooth feeling of the uniform.

I turn it around and see the scars I would show while I was out was on the back of the suit in a dark green color. I pull it up higher and observe it. I look towards the bottom and see the full black with small red splotches across it, in random places. I turned it to see more red on it. I later it on the table and grabbed for the boots to it seeing more red splotches and a white line across the bottom. I put them down and look in the box to see a mask... I pick it up and look at it. It would cover my entire head as it would tuck into my suit. The bottom was a dark green. The eyes for it was a white upside down tear shape moving to the outside of my head. The ended in a sharp point and in the middle were to red horns sticking out the side. This thing looked incredible. I looked to my brother.

"This is incredible." I tell him.

"Dad said... There was already cuffs in both arms, and the suit inside would involve your senses 10 fold. So it should be a big enhancement from...well nothing." He says smiling. "Well I wanted to give you that, we hope you enjoy...maybe one day we can beat the hell out of people tog..." He started.

"He isn't going to help you in your department." I hear Bree say scowling at Derek.

"Well I wasn't saying on my side...maybe I'll help you save innocent people. You know people who shouldn't be hurt in our dads crossfire." He says smiling. Bree has a surprised look on her face.

"Oh.." I hear Bree say. I stand up and grab his hand shaking it.

"Derek, that would be great to have you help us every now and then." I tell him. He gives a small smile and let's go of my hand.

"Well I have a new toy...I'm gonna use it for multiple hours and learn how to use it better. I'll talk to you soon man." He says. I give a small smile.

"Of course see you." He touches his neck and the mask goes back into place. He stands there and takes off slowly, at first wobbling. But then studies himself flying fast into the sky. I look back at Bree and smile grabbing the suit and putting it back in the box. Carrying it inside.

"What do you think?" I asked her smiling. She turns towards me after turning the light off.

"I feel like he's trying to have you fall to his side." She says walking towards me. I turn and walk to my bedroom opening my closet.

"Well if he's trying to, it's not working." I tell her.

"Are you sure you seem very fond of them lately?" I shut my closet and turn towards her.

"I've never had a family, so excuse me for enjoying myself." I say to her walking past her.

"Like beating guys up till there in a coma?" She says, I turn instantly.

"Am I done hearing about this yet? OK I told you I lost my Shit..." She stops me.

"He's about dead john." She says. I turn towards the kitchen and walk to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Yea well y mom is dead, so it doesn't really matter to me." I tell her opening the bottle.

"That is not how we do things john." I stop her.

"No that's not how you do things, I never agreed to anything outside of my missions." I tell her. She stands there for a second. "Why do you not like Derek, he's OK really."

"He's crazy, he isn't like you and I...I DONT almost kill people." I look towards her sitting on a stool.

"You are the one who chose to be with me. Is there something you want to say? Because I thought this didn't change anything, I told you it was a mistake." I say towards her. She looks down And rubbed her cheeks.

"I know...I know. I'm just scared of you turning into them..." That was not what I wanted to hear.

"I told you I am NOT like THEM! I'm not how many times do I have to tell you that!" I yell. She stands up and stares at me.

"I'm not the only one who's worried...OKAY! All of us see it, you're losing your temper, your getting angry more, you're going out by yourself..." She says. I look towards her.

"Am I not aloud to go out by myself, oh I'm sorry did you all want to join me?" I say sarcastically. "Because I do Shit it would take you all forever to learn. And I like just being me."

"Is that how you feel...you don't want to be with us anymore, want to be with me." She said angrily.

"If your going to keep reminding me I fucked up no. I don't need to hear it from you as much as I hear it from everyone else I do not need to hear it from you." I tell her. She stands there looking down.

"Is that really how you feel?..." She says. What?

" I'm tired of hearing I fucked up. Please just quit it. I get it, you all don't like what I did. But you... I expected you would understand." I say getting up. "I'm going to bed." I tell her as I climb in bed.

"I'm sorry..." I hear waking me up. I look over to see Bree in bed talking to me. "I do understand...but I'm just worried about you." She says. I turn onto my elbow.

"Hey it's OK..." I tell her. She jumps.

"I thought you were asleep." She says looking away.

"I was...it's OK. I understand. Just don't judge me please." I tell her she nods her hand and crawls close kissinflg me lightly.

"I'm sorry." She says running her hand up my shirt onto my chest. She lays another kiss on my lips and pushes me onto my back. She runs her hand between all the lines on my stomach.

"Take off your shirt." She orders me. I sit up and pull it off and lie back as the snuggles into my side laying her head on my chest.

"I like this sound." She says.

"What sound?"

"Your heart, I hope it never stops."

AN HAVE TO BE A SHORT ONE. TIME JUMP COMING UP. AND THE BOOKS ARE GOING TO GO.

BOOK 1 UNTIL BIONIC ISLAND.

BOOK 2 END OF SHOW.

BOOK 3 ELITE FORCE.

IF YOU WANT MORE THEN WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT. BUT I GOT A BIG UMPH IN THE GUT A WAYS AWAY FROM HERE. BUT I WANT TO SPOIL IT SO BAD BUT THATS A NO GO. OK WELL HOPE YOU ENGOYED, SEE YOU ALL MEXT CHAPTER BYE-BYE


	15. Chapter 15

School has been uneventful since it started a few weeks ago. Nothing interesting has happened, my suit sits In the closet unused. I have had no reason to wear it at all.

We're sitting in lunch, Adam having a burger, Bree is having some fries and I'm having a salad. When Perry comes in.

"Hey everyone! Picture day is tommorow, I will be talking the pictures. Make sure your ready cause...homie don't take retakes!" She said.

"Well it's official I'm getting my hair done today, you want come?" She asked me. I grabbed the napkin and wiped my face off as I swallowed.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything." I say.

"Great." She says smiling. I look over to Adam and Leo, there over there looking at Adams hair temple.

"This picture has to be great, there's no messing this one up after last one." Bree says, I look at her.

"Last one?" I ask, she huffs and graves a yearbook out from her bag and flips through it.

"Here." She said pointing to a picture. I bust out laughing immediately, her eyes were pitch black.

"It's not funny, my bionics weren't ready." She says slapping my arm. I just continue.

"That was the least amount of problems with the yearbook. Perry photo bombed every single group picture." Chase said standing behind us.

The bell rang and we all stood up, me grabbing Bree's bag for her sliding it onto her shoulder.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome mí lady" I say bowing to her. She let's out a laugh and grabs my arm pulling me out of the cafeteria. When I walk out I see the football team.

"And it's time for tackling practice." He says tossing the ball to Leo, I pull myself from Bree's arm and grab the ball.

"You gonna tackle me Trent?" I ask him starring at me. "Or not cause... You know we're the same size?" I say to him.

"Watch it Evans, we were just playing around, no need to get aggressive." He says looking me in the eyes.

"Well for now on play nice or I won't." I toss the ball into his gut and walk towards the steps.

"I swear I would be all over that if he didn't do it already." I hear Trent whisper to his friend. I pull a deep breath in and keep walking. I can't let petty comments get to me. I know that so I go to history and lay my head on the desk.

"Hey...john right." I lift my head up and look at a girl with straightened black hair with blond tips on her bangs. She wore a small grey hoodie and black skin tight jeans.

"Hey...um I'm sorry I don't know your name?" I tell her. She smiles lightly.

"That's ok I just got here after Christmas, but my names annabeth. But I have a quick question, where is psychology, I just got transferred to that class and...well I don't really talk to many people." She said, I know the feeling.

"What day is today?" I ask her. She looks up as if she's thinking.

"Hmm it's...Tuesday, why?"

"We have the same class, I'll show you where it is. And I'll warn you, psychology can be pretty bad if you have a weak stomach." I tell her smiling lightly.

"Why?" She asks.

"You ever seen pictures of catertonic pschitsophrenia?"

"No..." She says dragging it out.

"Well...be ready. It's not very pretty." I tell her. She laughs a little, I smile at her.

The day was pretty bad until school ended when I got in the car with Bree.

"Oh to think I used to want to go here." She says laughing. I start the engine and smile at her. "Ready baby girl." I ask her she nods and turns on the radio, pulling out her pony tail.

"You're hair looks great." I tell her for the twentieth time. She smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you for taking me." She says in my ear.

"Of course." I tell her as she let's go as we get in the elevator to the basement. When it opens we see Adam.

"Hey Adam like my..." She cut off by his laser eyes zinging her hair on the side of her head. I stood there mouth gaped open. Oh...no.

"Adam look what you did!" She yells. I stand in the background letting her argue with Adam then Donald. I don't want any part of her fury. Adam and Donald leave to go get hair growth, and Bree just stops and sits in a chair at the end of the table and puts her head in her hands. I walk up behind her and pull up a chair.

"Hey you'll be fine...don't worry."

" how is this fine, half my hair is gone." She said turning to look at me.

"You're still pretty to me." I tell her smiling. She stops and let's a smile pass over her face and lays her head on my shoulder holding me.

"Smooth" is all she says.

I arrive at school planning on seeing all my friends but Bree isn't there.

"Hey Adam where's Bree? She was really excited about today. Did it not work?" I ask him. He laughs at me and looks at chase hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oh it worked...she looks like a old man from a ancient Kung Fu movie." He said between fits of laughter. Oh no...

"Is she OK." I asked. He laughed but suddenly stopped.

"No she's really mad." He said I walked off to my first class and sat down. Dammit. This isn't good.

It turns out she got here for the picture, I didn't see her though. I decided to go to her house to see if it was better.

"Hey Bree are you ok?" I say knocking on the door. It opens to show her looking normal. Hair and everything fixed.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her for a second.

"Did they fix it?" I ask her. She suddenly frowns and starts pouring.

"I didn't want you to hear about that." She said sitting down. I sit next to her and is about to say something when Perry suddenly runs in the door.

"Donnie I need you." Perry screamed as he ran in.

"What do you want?"

"I need to get into a country club."

"So you want me to give you..."

" I told them your my husband." I start laughing and raise my eyebrows.

"What no way I'm not doing that." Just to say he ended up going.

Me and Bree are sitting at the table when her cell phone starts ringing.

"Hello...what no...oh god...ug...OK." she hangs up the phone, and throws her head into her hands.

"We have to go, Perry said we're her kids."

"Noooo." This is going to be awkward.

When we arrive we take a seat in the chairs next to each other.

"Hi I'm Bree. And this is John." Bree tells the women at the desk. I feel weird, no not cause of the situation. My chest and head.

"Yep this is my..." Oh fuckfuckfuck I grab at my shoulder and then the other one. I left my bag, I need my shot...OK don't panic just chill it will be ok. "Sister." I say smiling. My head starts to feel foggy and the lights grow blindingly bright. I squeeze my eye lids shut and rub them. I open them and see a man standing in the corner. I turn my head and wave at him. He starts making funny movements like stretching out and shrinking. I start to laugh at him. I feel a push on my shoulder and look over...Bree.

"You're so pretty." I say to her. She starts to laugh nervously.

"You're always so funny." I look back to the lady at the desk. The movements in her faces muscles looks abnormal. I chuckle at that. Then I hear music in my head. I look around quickly and try to find the source.

"I like this song." I tell them.

"What song?" Asks the lady behind the desk.

"You can do it for the money,money,money." I sing and laugh.

"Is he ok?" I hear I look up at the lady.

"I'm just fine thank you." I say and look to Bree. She stares at me for a second and drops her mouth.

"Oh god, you forgot your bag." She says. I just start laughing at her and look back the lady.

"Sooo I feel you should let us in." I say to her.

"Are you ok, should I call a hospital..." I stop her.

"I don't really like hospitals all to much to be honest." I say looking down. I start laughing. I need to leave...now.

"Well I got go get something out of my bag." I say looking at my hands. Oh I do not feel good. I stand up and wobble for a second but steady myself.

"I will see you all later.." I say getting cut off by a fit of coughing. I cover my mouth and walk out. When suddenly I feel a hand grab mine, and then I'm back at the house. I fall to the floor and cough into my hands over and over. Until I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look over to see a needle in it shooting in the cold liquid. I look up to see Bree with a worried face.

When the medicine kicks in I stop coughing and take deep breaths.

"Ohh ow. Sorry about that..." I say to Bree.

"It's OK, are you ok." She asks hurriedly.

"I'm fine thank you" I get up and cup my hands and walk over to the sink.

"Could you turn this on please?" I ask her, she walks over and turns on the water, washing the blood from my hands.

"Thanks for the shot." I tell her wiping the blood from my hands. I smile to her.

"Anytime..." She says I lean down and get the water from the tap and swish it around my mouth. Spitting it into the sink.

AN. WE SEEN WHAT HAPPENS AT THE BEGGINING STAGES OF HIM NOT TAKING HIS MEDICINE, AND PUT IN A EPISODE INTO HERE. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER.


	16. Chapter 16

Bree and the rest of them are on a mission while I'm at home looking over some paperwork. Turns out the letter I got was a scholarship, full ride to be a pioneer soccer player for 4 years. I got one from them and the Vikings. I choose the pioneers cause of Tasha's demanding. I really didn't care as long as I didn't have to pay for it, and the pioneer college is closer to my house so I chose it. Am I upset because I'm not on a mission? No, actually I'm excited because all they have to do is fix some pipe that bust.

I arrive at school and sit in my car for a second. I have to hand in my paperwork today. I'm really nervous, once I hand this in my life changes forever. I turn the key to shut off the car and step out. I walk in and look around. Everybody is starring at them. I walk towards them and come up behind them.

"What happened?" I ask looking at them. They all look at each other then back to me.

"We was recorded." Chase says. I look at all of them. Oh no, what aren't they Gonna do. What are we supposed to do. I look at Bree and see the worried look on her face.

"What are you all going to do?" I ask chase. He looks around.

"I...actually don't know." He said staring past me. I don't know what's going to happen now.

"Go home, tell Davenport. I'll try to stop by later and see what we're going to do." I tell them. "It's you best option right now." I say looking down. I smile to them for reassurance.

"OK...we'll see you all later." Chase says telling them to follow him. Bree stops and whispers.

"What if we leave, by then?" She says slowly. I just smile and cup her cheek with my palm.

"I'll be here." I say leaning down kissing her softly. She pulls away and turns walking away. I turn and walk towards the office. "Fuck" I mutter.

I leave at lunch and go to my car. I'm just gonna go see them...maybe for the last time. I decided to myself that if nothing happens, I would help more, I would try harder to keep them safe. Because how bad this was scarring me, I didn't want this to happen again.

When I arrive and look at the house. Nothing's different, I pull up and step out of the car. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. Quiet, it's all quiet. I'm about ready to walk away and go home when the door suddenly opens.

"Oh John we thought you were...well you know already." Donald said at the door. Bree was putting clothes in her bag and Adam was on the computer.

"Where are you all going?" I asked him. He shrugged,

"One of the safe houses where we can hide." I looked away towards the ground. I want to ask him if I can come but I already know the answer. Plus it would be more obvious if I just up and left the same time they did. I look over to bed and see her looking at her bag, clearly upset. I look over to Donald.

"How long till you all go?" I asked him.

"Maybe 30 minutes." He told me. I shook my hand and went to Bree grabbing her hand pulling her behind me to the hallway. She stops me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry for all of this..." I start when she tightens her grip around me.

"No...it's not your fault. We're leaving to one of his safe houses he made for us." She said tucking her face into the crook of my neck.

"It's better for everyone if I stay..." I start when she pulls away quickly.

"Your coming!" She demands I just look down and shake my head.

"I want to." I say to her.

"Well clearly you don't or you would go."

"I'm trying to keep you safe Bree what's wrong with that?" I ask. I can see tears brimming her eyes now.

"We won't be together..." She says. I know it hurts me as well but I know what I have to do, I would rather take pain over her being hurt, or worse.

"I'll be right here when it's safe ok. I promise." I tell her, she just looks away.

"It could never be safe..." She says still looking towards the wall, her back to me.

"We'll see eachother again, don't worry." I tell her. She turns around and throws her lips onto mine stoking pain into my mouth. She pulls away quickly and holds me.

"I'm sorry...I needed that." She says I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes relishing the moment.

"I love you." I tell her. She snuggles closer into my neck.

"I love you too" I hear.

I'm standing near the door knowing its time for a good bye to all of my friends, friends I wouldn't change for anything. At least they arn't dead. I would rather be left here to do what ever I'm going to do rather than have them be killed in experiments. I look to them and remember all the missions that I've shared with them. All the times we would laugh and cheer about dumb and silly things we have done to each other. I can't help but smile at the memory. But I can't help but think what am I going to do. Donald said he would ship surpressents every month. But I couldn't help but think about how I was supposed to be happy without Bree. I can't help but stare at the floor and think about a future that I knew was to good for me, I had a good run. A run I would think about forever. A what if that would constantly be in my head. They grab there bags a walk to the middle of the living room. And look around the house they have lived in all there lives. I look towards them and smile when the door crashes in, I look to it but am blinded by a light I can only describe as blinding, but the ringing in my ears was deafening as vision started to come into play. I could see men in black uniforms grab my arms and cuff them. They are pushing me forward towards the ground. I refuse to go down when I see them shoving Bree to the floor. I look and take in my surroundings. 2 guys guiding me with there arms on my shoulders. I pull my arms up and wrap them around the first guys head pulling them towards my knee which I raise up to meet him as he releases my shoulder and falls over confused. I jump up and raise my foot up to kick the next guy. I run over to the people holding down Bree and jump up locking my knees around his head and pulling him towards the ground. I roll up over my back and slip onto my feet to hit the one holding down Adam. I run up and jump over him kicking off of the last guy putting my hands on the back of the guys head throwing him to the ground. I roll up and am about to help Adam up when I feel a giant shaking feeling and hear a buzz into my center back. I shake uncontrollably and fall to the ground.

I open my eyes to notice I'm in a chair. I try to stand up but am restrained by a chain locking my limbs to it. I look around and see every body around me. I'm still in the livingroom, but everything seems foggy.

"What time is it?" I ask them.

"You've been asleep for quite awhile." A man in a suit says. I look at him and squint my eyes at him.

"I didn't ask that did I?" I say staring at him.

"Yes but that doesn't matter. What matters is out of all these people, the only one aggressive is the one without bionics." He says. I look down and take a deep breath, ug.

"What time is it?" I ask again. He looks towards me.

"8:43" he says looking towards his watch. Fuck I got 2 minutes.

"You have to go to the freezer and grab one of the vials in there and find a shooter..." He cuts me off.

"And why should I do that, I don't owe you anything. Especially not helping with your drug habits." I laugh at his response and who my head to the side.

"Look you need to do this or you are going to see something terribly disturbing." I tell him with a smile on my face. "Or I'm going to die."

"Why should I believe you?" He asks looking up at the ceiling.

"Because you don't want my death on your hands." I tell him. I look over to Bree, Adam and Chase sitting on the couch, answering questions totally oblivious to me being awake.

"You look familiar...really familiar actually..." He's cut off by a deep and angry voice. One that I definitely wasn't planning on seeing today.

"That's because he's my son." My father says walking in from behind them.

"Dad...how nice of you to join us in this... Aquatance." I say inbetween coughter, it's starting now.

"Zach... How did you..." The man says to my father. My father looks towards him.

"I have my ways, you know that. How's the family?" My dad says. What? What is he doing? Does he know him? "John where's the medicine?" I hear him but I can't answer him, actually instead I'm sitting there laughing at nothing. I look around and see the changing shapes and colors around. Sick or not, this was one weird ass part of it. I can see my friends stares as I sit and laugh at everything around me. I feel a hand grab my shoulder but no voices. I look around and notice the lights shifting around the room. That's when I feel a hand slap me hard across the face, I instantly look up and see my father's face.

"Medicine." He demands. I move my head towards the fridge to indicate where. He walks to it and opens the fridge looking for the vial I need. I look around and notice Bree's worried face. I look back to my dad and see him grabbing a knife. He walks over and pulls a chair to my left.

"I can't find the shooter so were going to have to do this the old fashioned way. Sorry in advance." He says holding my arm down at the know since it already strapped down at the wrist. He takes the knife and grazes it over my skin, looking for a vein. He takes the knife and puts it in position. I look up to the ceiling knowing this will hurt. As the knife digs into my skin I can feel the shooting feeling going through my arm and into my chest where it erupts into pure pain. I let out small screams and groans as I feel the knife cut around the vein. I feel the kilograms come out of my skinny the cold liquid from the vial shooting into my arm. I can feel the liquid going through my body into my arm. I let out a moan as I feel the numbness it makes around my new scar that is sure to show up. I roll my head back and rest, the feeling of the surpressent is a blessing to my skull. I look back down and see my dad plucking a needle through my skin with thread to stitch up my wound.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I looked over to Bree who's face has changed from worried to pure horror.

"I'm better now." I tell him, he shakes his head and finishes up the stitch. He cuts the thread and backs up pulling off his gloves.

"That's understandable." He says. He turns to the trash can and tosses the gloves into it. "Let my son go were leaving." He says I look towards him.

"Zach I can't do that and you know that he attacked my men..." The man starts when he is cut off by my father holding up his hand as if to tell him to stop.

"I. Will attack you and your men. And I'm alot more violent. So this is how this is going to go, you are going to incur my son or you better take the kids upstairs because I don't want them to see what I'm about to do." He says with such power and calmness you would never see it. Every one looks back and forth to each other. I sit...of course, just staring at the side of Bree's face, studying every feature of it, the shape of her nose and the way her hair cascading around her face.

"Let him go." I hear him say. I look around everywhere what? "There's no reason to see them as a threat, I'll call Washington and tell them what we found." The man says and throws a pair of keys to my dad who uncuffs me from the chair. I stand up and look towards my dad.

"What just happened?" I ask him. He looks at everyone's faces and back to me.

"I just saved your precious little girlfriends life." He says looking towards Donald.

"Th...thank you." He stutters out. I've never seen him stutter before, I can't help but smile lightly at that.

"But I need your help john." He says pointing to me. "I need you to talk some sense into your brother, he's flying around like a hero. Dealing with petty crimes. Get him to do something more soon, I didn't make those suits for show. I made them for you to know power. Now I must go, you all are welcome. Good bye son." He says walking out. I look up to my friends and see them all staring after him. They are surprised as much as I am. I smile to them and go towards them. Our celebration was cut short by Donald coming in and saying something that I could tell took a toll on all of them.

"Leo's in the hospital."

AN WOO HOO ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN. WERE GEETING CLOSER TO THE END OF BOOK ONE I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH LATER IT WILL BE BUT THINK OF BOOKS AS PARTS. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE! OK GUYS THIS IS IT FOR NOW EXCEPT I DECIDED TO USE LINE BREAKS FOR NOW ON BECAUSE I SEEN HOW HARD IT CAN BE TO FOLLOW. ALRIGHT GUYS. BYE-BYE


	17. Chapter 17

It's been 2 weeks and I have barely seen them. They are always out prancing for the cameras like show horses. I told them I am not to be on TV but as part of the team I had to, so I left the group saying I didn't want to be known by people. I want to be left alone as my same old self, no fame from it. I don't want the questions or the camera's watching me. I know that if I am found out sooner or later they'll wonder how they found me or where I came from. They understand though, they question it. They say that it feels weird having only 3 without me, but that changed as Leo got a bionic arm. So they have 4 again which I'm glad about, it's better if I'm replaced rather than be without a hand. School has been rather boring lately. Me and Bree don't really see much of each other. Really it's at lunch and that's about it, besides maybe the occasional ride home but when we get there she hops out of the car after giving me a quick peck and leaves into her house. When I try to see her in the mornings she's always surrounded by boys who I can't help but feel jealous about. I just stay in the background and watch as she will let out a little giggle and move her hair behind her ear. I know it means nothing but I can't help but feel like it is something.

"John..." I snap out of my thoughts and see that the class is over.

"Hey annabeth." I say to my new friend. She really is nice, and she's really shy around certain areas of her life, especially her child hood. She's about to graduate like me and were going to be in the same college soon.

"We have to go to learn about crazy people again." She said letting out a little smile. I started laughing at her face as she said crazy.

"OK let's go." I say standing up and grabbing her bag for her stretching out my bag. She gave a small huff.

"Thanks." She said. We walked to out next class making small talk about how we were excited about going to college and finally getting out of this school. We came to the door and sat next to each other. We would snap little bits of talk and laughter behind our notes, I have to say it was nice being around her. She always gave off this calm yet happy atmosphere. The bell rang letting me know that the class was up along with school. I stood up and walked with her to my locker.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I tell her giving a light smile other as she gives a small wave and a bright smile showing off pearly white teeth. I turn and start turning the combination for my locker.

"Hey...who was that?" I turn to see Bree squinting her eyes lightly.

" oh that's annabeth, I've known her for a few weeks." I tell her continuing the combo and opening my locker.

"She's really pretty..." She says breathing out. I just shrug my shoulder as I'm putting my bag in the locker and shutting it turning the combo.

"Maybe, never really thought about it. She's really cool though." I tell her giving her a slight smile. She looks up at me and smiles lightly grabbing my hand startling me.

"Do you want to come over?" She says pulling my hand lightly.

"Yea I haven't really been around in a while." I tell her walking outside to my car. She gives me a light smile and runs to the other side.

We are down in the lab talking about everything including what she's been up too.

"I really miss you..." She says rubbing my arm slightly. It's good hearing it, just seems to make me not so worried we are not splitting up anytime in the future.

"I miss you too." I tell her smiling. She gets closer and passed her lips on mine kissing lightly as it becomes more heated. I push her against the small counter making her sit on it. I drop my lips to her neck biting lightly on her skin. Her hand comes up grabbing my hair pulling lightly, I back up and look towards her breathing heavily.

"You'll leave a mark." She says panting, I can't help but look towards her neck and seeing a light bruise come up softly.

"To late." Is all I say before laughing lightly. She grabs her hair pulling it in front of the side of her neck gasping.

"No...I'm gonna die." She says panting. I just let out another laugh.

"It's fine... I like it kinda like a signature saying don't touch." I tell her grabbing her hair and tossing it over her shoulder. Looking at it.

"It feels weird..." She says staring at me. I lightly touch the mark with my fingertips making her shiver.

"A good weird hopefully. Cause I want to leave many more." I say laughing lightly into the air.

"Well maybe we could..." She's cut off by a beeping sound from the TV over in the back of them room. Everyone starts coming in so I hop away from her and she hops off the counter and tossing her hair over her shoulder to hide the new mark. I look at her and step behind them at the console.

"Mr President what can we do." Chase asks.

"There's a team of bionic kids planning on..." He stops as Krane walks into the picture. He starts telling us about a evil plan to take over the world with bionics and some tritan app where he controls them. When the line goes dead they look to me.

"You have to help us."

"Please we can use your help"

"You have fought all your life, this is what we've trained for." They plead. Either I go and show my identity and open up to people or I stay and leave them to their work, possibly leading them to failure.

"Where is it at?" I ask them as they tell me the coordinates. I look down and think about my choices. Maybe there's a way of doing both. Maybe it's time I brought out a gift from a delusional man.

"I'll meet you all there, I know what to do." I say running out pulling out my phone. After three rings answers the man I need to talk to.

"Derek grab your suit, It's time we teamed up for something."

I slip on the suit my father gave me. I'm looking at the mirror at myself with my new suit on holding my mask in my hand. I stare at every feature on my body. The marks on the suit the hair that reaches the bottom of my ears now as it has grown, an though I've kept my sides short so I could stay cool as I ran and helped out with missions. I looked down at the mask and looked over the features as I heard the whose of my brother flying over. It's time, I slip on the mask and tuck it into the neck of the suit. When he said my senses would be enhanced he wasn't kidding, I can feel every vibration and hear anything around me. I take a deep breath and walk to my kitchen where I seen my brother standing there over the sink.

"Ready?" I ask him as he looks up.

"Damn that suit looks like something out of a action movie." He says letting out a laugh.

"This is going to change everything. You ready?" I ask him. He pushes the button on his neck making the metal come over his face.

"Born..." He says

I have the cuffs hooks wrapped around his chest lightly as he's flying to our way point. I see shots and fighting going on below.

"Derek!" I call to him tugging on the hook. He looks down and fly's straight towards the ground making me freefall.

"DEREK!" I yell as he keeps going as he lightly evens himself slowing down. "Thank you." I say. I look down and see we are approaching the fighting, really close to the ground. I see chase fighting a man with a red Triton. I undo my hook and it zips into my cuffs as I fall with raised feet grabbing him with my feet throwing him into the ground. I roll up into a run towards two more of the soldiers. I jump up off of one bringing my feet to the other one repeatedly kicking him in the jaw, I hop off backwards and grab the other ones neck from behind slamming it into the ground. I hop up and see Bree and Adam fighting a few of them I run towards them as I see Derek fly and grab two of them by there colors slamming them into the ground. I keep going and slide to grab this one's leg spinning him around as Adam punched him in the chest. I stood up towards Bree.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't make it." She said panting.

"I could never leave you." I say kicking one and spinning to stand back up when I feel something behind me. I kick Bree out of the way as a ball of energy comes from behind me. I grab a bar I found on the ground slinging it hitting her in the head.

"Oh I am so sorry." I say running to my brother. His suit is letting him punch people to a distance and grabbing them flying to swing at them.

"You good?" I ask him as he throws one across the yard.

"Are you kidding? Never better." He says flying up into the sky grabbing two of them. I look over to Mr Davenport fighting the leader, krane. I run over and watch as he shoots at him when krane shoots a ball at him knocking him back. Then Donald stands and starts sprinting towards him. I look above me and see Derek making a bee line for Donald to move him out of the way when the next ball flies off.

Derek jumps in front of the ball knocking him back into Donald. I run over to Donald helping him up.

"You ok?" I question as he pays his body.

"Yeah I'm good..." Is all I hear as I deck off to Derek still lying on the ground.

"Derek you ok?" I ask...no answer. I crouch down and notice the burn in the chest of his armor.

"Derek? Derek? Nonono no come on." I say touching his neck making the mask come off his head. I put my ear to his mouth...nothing I slide my fingers onto his neck feeling for anything. Nothing.

"Nonono DEREK. DEREK WAKE UP." I say shaking him. I lower my head to his chest.

"Fuck I'm so sorry." I whisper. That's when I hear laughing.

"What's wrong, we're you close? Oh well maybe I'll start with..." I shake with rage as I hear his words as I can taste tears lightly touching my lips.

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yell still keeping my head towards my brother. I can feel the fight going on around me, but I only have one thing on my mind. My brother.

"What? Emotional?" He says. I start shaking as laughter comes from my mouth. I lean back and put my fingers over his face closing his eyelids. I look towards him more angry than I've ever been, more than when my mom died or when my dad beat us. I was laughing uncontrollably. I looked toward his face seeing the smile on his face.

"I'm... I'm gonna kill you, and it's going to be slow." I say standing up looking towards him.

" well...I'm waiting for you to..." He's cut off by me slinging my cuff around a antenna swinging around behind him, kicking him in the back.

"And I'm gonna take my time this time." I say flipping him over punching him over and over in the face. He tries to pull a energy ball but I am my cuff at his hand and shoot it slipping through it.

"Not laughing..." I slam my head into his two or three times." Now are you." I stand up and grab his neck pulling him up.

"FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME! WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF? FIGHT ME COWARD." I say slamming my knee into his gut over and over. I jump and slam my knee into the back of his head.

"All your efforts mean nothing. If I lose it still means we won." I said pointing to the destroyed antenna. He through his hand up slamming it into my chest throwing me back 10 feet. I roll onto my feet and crouch down close to the ground.

"Then I only have one job, kill you." He says throwing balls of energy at me. I throw my cuff up and wrap and sit onto of another antenna.

"Come on, is that it?" I pester him jumping up and throwing the cuff zipping and sliding beneath his knees, I jump up off my hands grabbing his head swinging beneath his legs making him flip to his neck. I swing on top of him punching him over and over as he pushes up, I slam my wrist into his neck making him gasp for air. I continue slamming my fists into his mouth making him bleed from all over his face. I stop and stare at him.

"Tell me what does it feel like? Does it hurt, or are you still happy with what you've done?" He doesn't do anything except groan.

"I've had my fun, now do me a favor? Tell the devil if sends anybody else to hurt anyone. I'll end his reign over hell." I stand and point my cuff at his skull when I'm shoved back. I grab the person ruffly and throw them to the ground when I see Adam in front of me rushing.

"Move!" I order jumping up and slamming my foot on his shoulders to launch myself farther and aim my cuff when I'm thrown back by a ball of energy. I roll onto my feet and see Donald standing there aiming at me.

"Really, you think youre going to stop me." I say walking forward as I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I grab it and twist it and punch him in the chest knocking him onto the ground. I run forward and throw my cuff around the antenna and back around kranes neck. Pulling lightly when I see him gasping for air. I grab the line with my other hand and pull on it tightening it. I turn my head to the side and watch as he gasps for more air.

"Stop this isn't you." I look to the side and see Bree standing there, tears swelling down her face as she stands 10 feet from me.

"You know nothing about me." I tell her. Staring into her eyes.

"I know what happened when you were little, and I know how you grew up without a family..."

"SHUT UP!"

"I know that you are scared. I know that you love your brother, and I know you love me. AND I KNOW THE MAN I LOVE...I LOVE ISNT THIS MAN I SEE IN FRONT OF ME." she yells at me in a higher pitch. "And I know you didn't mean to hurt me..." She whispers when I look to her arm and see a dark purple bruise. It was her who I threw to the ground. I let go but keep the main lock on his neck. What am I doing. This isn't what my mother would have wanted. I release the cuff from the antenna and it wips back into my cuff where it is held, almost invisible. I look around and see that I've stopped the Triton app. I look back to her and see her eyes continue as she holds the new bruise on her arm. I turn and walk towards my fallen brother. I stand next to him and fall to my knees. I never thought I'd lose him today. I lay my hand on his chest. I hear someone walking up from behind me.

"I'm sorry." I hear Leo say.

"GO" I yell at him. He walks to the other side and takes something from his chest and throws it into him. I look up at him when I hear a gasp from below and see my brother sit up. I grab him and throw him into my chest.

"Woah I feel good." He says in a upbeat way.

"You're alive, holy fuck. Leo...I don't know what to say." I say to him when he gives a little nod and walks away.

"I was dead?" My brother asks. I chuckle.

"Yes...yes you were oh thank god you are alive." I say.

"Oomph. Hey I'm gonna go home, I don't feel so good." He says. I stand up and look at him pointing my finger.

"I swear to god, you go anywhere else I'm gonna find you and kick the Shit out of you, suit or not." I tell him. He touches his neck and hovers.

"I'll call in a hour" he says taking off. I stand and walk to Leo wrapping him in a hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much." I say to him.

"It's no problem...man, just let me breath." He says. I back away and look to everyone else. I walk with Leo to the rest of them. They stand there looking at me.

"I'm sorry for this." I say to them.

"I don't know if we can trust you any more." Said chase. I looked away.

"I know, I lost it. But...there's no excuse I was just so angry." I say to him.

"This is twice, we are not gonna wait up for a third. We can't have you on the team no matter the situation." He says. I look up at him.

"It's for the best, I understand." I said. I really lost it. I looked over and seen Bree over away from the group. I just started walking over to her and stood behind her.

"Bree..." I say but stop my hand grabbing for her shoulder. I pull it back and look down.

"I'm sorry." She says. I look up immediately.

"What...why are you sorry, I hurt you...something I never wanted to do." I say she turns around and I see the tears falling from her eyes.

"That doesn't matter, what I've seen tonight was a monster, not Johnathan Evans. Not the man I love... I don't want to see that again." She says demandingly, I can't help but look down.

"I am so sorry, I promise never again. I'll stay back, I understand I can't be in these situations." I say looking at her arm. "I never wanted to hurt you...only wanted to protect you but now I see that...I'm not good enough for you... I should go." I say starring towards her raising my mask to the bridge of my nose kissing her with as much passion as I could throw into it. I pull away softly and take steps away from her.

"I'm sorry for everything...maybe if I wasn't around you wouldn't have been hurt so bad..." She grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"The only way you are hurting me is leaving me...please... I need you to be here, I can't stand being without you." She says her lip quivering.

"I'm sorry" I say looking away and trying to pull my hand out of her hand.

"No...you're not leaving, I love you. That future we talked about in the kitchen...I want it...but the only way I want it is with you." She says pleading for me to stay. I cup her cheek. I want that so bad, to be us one day.

"I want that so bad...but I can't..."

"If you want it so bad then why are you leaving. This isn't your call, I want you...only you. No one else. Ever. So if you leave me...I...don't leave please. I love you." She's sobbing. I see now that all I have to do is stay, but if I leave I feel I'd be dead in the next week. I don't want that. But her eyes tell me that she doesn't want to be without me...and she won't live through it. I turn towards her and grab her hands.

"I'm so sorry..." She cuts me off with a kiss that takes the air from my gut.

"Just kiss me." She says leaning her body weight into me. I know that I love her, and I can't wait to see where our love takes us. And I wouldn't trade it for the world...because I know I have found someone who would never run away from this even if she can go 500...I know she won't. And I don't plan on leaving either.

AN THATS THE END FOR BOOK ONE AND BOOK TWO WILL BE UP IN A FEW DAYS TELL ME DID THIS TAKE OVER YOUR SHIPS? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. IF YOU LEAVE A FOLLOW ILL PUT A UPDATE AT THE END OF THIS STORY WHEN THE NEXT STORY COMES UP. TELL E IF YOU ENJOYED IT, CRYED, HATED IT. AND SUSZ DID I DO IT?


	18. Chapter 18

New book is up

The downfall of a king

Enjoy!


End file.
